Jurassic Park: Isla Nublar
by sarahmichellegellarfan1
Summary: Katie doesn't have the best relationship with her father Dr. Grant. She and Alan and Ellie get invited to go to Isla Nublar to discover dinosaurs. Their lives are in danger when the fences and electricity get turned off in the park. What will happen to them? Will Katie get that father/daughter relationship she had always wanted? Part 1 of 2.
1. The Dig Site

Katie Louise Grant

_Hi everyone I said I was going to reboot this because of various reasons if you want to know why look on my profile page, basically because someone took my three stories and posted them as their own and changed the character's picture and because I wasn't happy on the way I ended it. So am back with a new character and a new series. I really want some reviews on this story, I didn't get many on my last series and in a way I understood why because it wasn't really good. _

_Hopefully you guys will read and review._

_I will only say this once; I do not OWN Jurassic Park in any way. I do own my OC character and if I find out that anyone has took this story I will report them. _

_My OC character is portrayed by Camilla Belle look her up on Google images she is really pretty. _

_In the mean time enjoy the first chapter. _

_Xoxo_

Chapter 1 – Katie Louise Grant

My name is Katie Louise Grant; I have just turned 16 years old a few days ago. I have very dark brown hair and brown eyes with hint of green in them. I always had a love for dinosaurs and history, when I was a little girl; I wanted to grow up as a Palaeontologist. I've always wanted a family, a mother and a father and maybe a little brother or sister. I was born without a father; my mom always told me he left before he knew she was expecting me. I accepted it and moved on with my life but in the back of my mind, I always wondered what it would be like to meet my father. I was slightly mad that he never got into contact with my mother after I was born he would of got the chance to meet his newborn daughter.

Well three months ago I got my wish.

His name was Alan Grant he was tall, had blue eyes and brown hair, he is a dinosaur digger and he has a girlfriend Ellie Sattler. I wasn't mad at her, it more to my father because he and mom were high school sweethearts then for three years after high school they dated. He left because she wanted to get married and start a family, where he wanted to be a Palaeontologist. He and my mom split up and soon after she found out she was pregnant with me. I was mad at her for not calling him, but she said he wouldn't want to know. And she was right.

He didn't want to know me at all. He was one of those people who didn't like kids at all he thought they were nuisances. When my mom died three months ago in a car crash, I was absolutely devastated, I couldn't talk for services eventually found out where my father lived and contacted him. My other family members where in Europe and my grandmother was to ill, so my only option was him. I was slightly nervous yet excited to meet him and his girlfriend. I expected Ellie to be a horrible woman and Alan thrilled to meet his daughter, but it was the other way around.

He didn't want to know me, when he found out he was furious and he completely rejected me. I was hurt and I didn't want to stay there but I had no choice. Ellie was really warm and pleasant at least that was one good thing. So a month later, I moved to Montana from then on I slept in the spare bedroom of Dad and Ellie's house. Ellie tried to make it cosy and comfortable for me and it was really nice of her, for the last few months she had been helping me get close to my father which was failing miserably.

…

I sighed heavily as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ears and fixed my headband on my head, the dust of the sand was getting in my eyes again as I carefully brushed the sand away from the bones I was helping dig up. Four other people were helping with this one, my dad, Ellie and two other diggers who I didn't know the names too. Ellie was on my right, with Dad on her left away from me unsurprisingly.

Ellie brushed against my shoulder causing me to look over to her, "You ok there hun?"

With a smile I nodded, "Sure, it's just getting hot."

Ellie smiled, "Go take a break and get a drink if you want." I looked at her and then dad who kept on working.

"You sure?"

She nodded, "Do you two want anything?" I asked.

She turned to look at Alan. "Babe you want anything to drink?" he shook his head in 'no'

"Just a bottle of water for me please." I nodded and left.

I just didn't know why he was more interested in dinosaur bones than his own kid. I was getting slightly frustrated with him, it had been three months since I came to live with him and all I got was a few words a day with him, but these last few weeks he had been saying more to me but hey it progress right?

….

After I grabbed two water bottles for me and Ellie, I sat back down to do my work when more people came over to help, there was around 6 of us digging the bones up and we could see the whole of the skeleton now, the face of the dinosaur, the arms, the legs, tail and body.

"Dr. Grant, Dr Sattler, we're ready to try again." One of the diggers walk up to us.

Dad and Ellie stand up. "Hate computers." Dad mumbles as Ellie puts his red necktie around him.

We walk down towards the others and the tent, Ellie had her arm wrapped around Dad's waist, his arm in return around hers. I could see they loved each other and it made me wonder if my mom and he were ever like that, it made me wonder a lot about what they did when they were young, mom refused to tell me because it was painful for her and Dad won't even talk to me for a full five minutes.

As we near by the tent, I see a kid with a round belly and a cap on he must have been one of the diggers kid. He kicks dirt into one of the holes was we have digged up. Dad notices this and a frown comes on his face.

"What's that kid doing?" he takes his arm of Ellie's waist. He walks over to the kid, "What are you doing there!? Excuse me! This is very fragile! Get off that and go find your parents!"

The kid jumps in fright, he looks at us as if we were going to defend him the runs off. I snorted, "Did you see what he just did?" Dad turn to us.

"Why do they have to bring their kids?!" He said to himself, walking into the tent. Me and Ellie looked at each other and giggled then followed him in.

The other diggers gather around the computer that hadn't been working only half an hour before. "So how long does this usually take?" Ellie asked leaning against the computer operators chair.

"It should be immediate return. You shoot the radar into the ground, the bone bounces back This new program's incredible! A few more years of development and you don't have to dig any more."

Dad straightens up at this, "where's the fun in that?" Ellie shushes him. That would be a shame for him; he'd have to find something else to do.

"It looks a little distorted, but I don't think that's the computer." The operator said.

Ellie shakes her head, "Postmortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments. Velociraptor?"

I looked closer, "Yeah looks like see the shape of it?" I pointed to the screen. I did learn a thing or two of them. Dad gets a look in his eye and his mouth turns to a half of a smile before looking at it.

"Yeah, Five, six feet high. I'm guessing nine feet long. Look at the.." He points to part of the skeleton, but when his finger touches the screen the computer beeps at him and the image changes. He pulls his hand back, as if it shocked him.

"What happened?" the computer guy asked.

"He touched it. Dr. Grant is not machine compatible." Ellie laughed. We all laughed, "They got it in for me." Dad mumbles.

Dad reaches out again but barely touches it, "Look at the half-moon shaped bone in the wrist. No wonder these guys learned to fly." We all laughed, Dad looks back surprised.

"Now, seriously. Great, well maybe dinosaurs have more in common with present-day birds than reptiles. Look at the public bone it's turned backwards, just like a bird. The vertebrae full of hollows and air sacs, just like a bird. Even the word raptor means "bird of prey"." He finishes with a proud smirk, the kid before steps forward and looks at the computer skeleton critically. I widened my eyes knowing he's going to say something stupid.

"That doesn't look very scary. More like a six-foot turkey."

Everyone sort of draws in their breath and steps aside, for Dad who turns to the Kid, and lowers his sunglasses, and stares at him like he just came from another planet.

"A turkey." Dad whispered, and then walking forward with Ellie and me following.

"Try to imagine yourself in the Jurassic Period."

Ellie rolls her eyes and looks at me. "Here we go." I nod in agreement. He does this all the time, whenever someone insults a dinosaur or his work he goes on a big rant about what they would do if you encountered one. Which greatly annoyed me because they were only children and didn't know any better. He tried to do one on me but I told him that stuff like that wouldn't scare me or teenagers, which he then stopped.

"You'd get your first look at the six-foot turkey as you move into a clearing. But raptor, he knew you were there a long time ago. He moves like a bird; lightly, bobbing his head, And you keep still, because you think maybe his visual acuity's based on movement, like a T-rex, and he'll lose you if you don't move. But no not a velocoriapter. You stare at him and he just stares back. That's when the attack comes not from the front, no from the side, from the other two raptors you didn't even know were there." Dad walks around the kid who is nervously looking back at him.

"Velociraptor's a pack hunter, you see, he uses coordinated attack patterns, and he's out in force today. And he slashes at you with this." He takes the claw from his pocket and holds it at the front of the raptor's three-toed foot.

"Oh Alan," Ellie scowled.

"A six-inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the middle toe. They don't bother to bite the jugular, like a lion, they just slash here, here or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines. Point is, you're alive when they start to eat you."

The poor kid is on the verge if tears. It's a good thing the parent isn't here to watch this or Dad would be getting an earful.

"So, you know, try to show a little respect." He said to the boy who was shaking with that he walks back across the camp, returning to his skeleton. Ellie and me hurry to catch up with him.

"Dad if you really wanted to scare him you could of just pulled a gun out on him." I said catching up to him. I started calling him dad last month, to see if it would get him to like me he tensed at first and every time I called him it he flinched or got uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I know, you know...kids. You want to have one of those?" he turned to Ellie.

Ellie laughed, "I don't want that kid, but possible a breed of Dr Grants. What's wrong with kids?" She looked at me winking the entire time.

"Oh, Ellie, look. They're noisy, they're messy, they're tricky, they're expensive." He gestured with his hands.

"Cheap, cheap." Ellie said linking her arm through mine.

"They smell." Dad said, giving another excuse.

"Oh my god, they do not! They don't smell." We both said.

"They do smell. Some of them smell. Babies smell." He said, my anger was growing now. Like he would know, he wasn't there through my childhood.

"Come on stop with the excuses." I mumbled, Ellie heard and stopped as Dad spun around to look at me with a furious look.

"I heard you Katie, I don't appreciate what you just said."

"Well Dad, you need to hear it." I snapped.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the wind suddenly picked up, getting sand in my eyes as I was not wearing a hat. All of a sudden a helicopter came over the site. "What the?" Dad said and started to run down the hill with Ellie following him.

"Great." I sighed, as we were interrupted once again from an upcoming argument.

Who the hell was this now? I thought as I followed them down the hill to cover up the bones. I looked to see Dad running to the helicopter, who he said something too then ran inside the caravan.

….

_Well first chapter is up. What do you guys think? Now that it's a new character I won' be having any trait of Dawn in Katie. Dawn was just a copy of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I didn't like it. _

_Please review, follow, and favourite. It only takes less than 2 minutes._

_Until next time._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	2. Mr Hammond

Chapter 2

"Give me your jacket!" Ellie shouted to me as we tried to cover up the bones quickly as possible. The sand was beginning to destroy all the hard work we put in to discovering the bones and keeping them clean.

I jumped up and ran across the dig site to where the caravan was. I covered my ears as the helicopter was still in action. "Stop the copter!" I shouted at the person insdie, and I ran into the caravan.

"What the hell is this?" I said as I got in and the door slammed behind me, there was a oldish guy with white clothes on and white beard and a he had a walking stick. Dad was furious.

" ?" Dad said.

He looked Hammond looks around the trailer approvingly, at the enormous amount of work the bones represent. He then looked at me and smiled.

"Am sorry for the bad entrance, Miss. Who might you be?" He asked softly with a smile.

"Am Katie. Katie Grant." I said shaking his hand.

"Dr. Grant I didn't know you had a daughter." He said turning to a still furious Dad but he was calming slightly.

"Well I only just found out about him a couple of months ago." I said to him.

He was about to say something when Ellie stomred in ready to pounce. "Okay, who's the jerk!"

"Uh, this is our paleobotanist, Dr Ellie..."

"Sattler." I finished for him, Ellie was regretting the word she just said.

"Dr Sattler. Ellie, this is Mr. Hammond John Hammond."

"Ooh..Did I say jerk?" She smiled shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry for the dramatic entrance once again, but I'm in a hurry. Will you have a wee bit of a drink now and then?"

John Hammond begins to walk into the kitchen, making himself at home. Ellie follows him tries to help. Dad settles behind the table. I just stand where I am and cross my arms.

"Come along then, don't let it get warm! Come on in, both of you. Sit down. And you Miss Grant. Come along. I know my way around a kitchen. Come along."

Ellie goes around towards Dad. She grabs a bottle of water.

They look at each other, really aback by this guy's bravado, and site down. Ellie turns to look at me and I shrug to say I have no idea. John dries the glasses.

"Well now, I'll get right to the point. I like you. Both of you. I can tell instantly with people; it's a gift. I own an island off the coast of Costa Rica. I leased it from the government and spent the last five years setting up a kind of biological preserve down there. Really spectacular. Spared no expense. It makes the one I had in Kenya look like a petting zoo. No doubt that sooner or later our attractions will send kids right out of their minds." Mr Hammond said taking a sip of the glass of champagine.

"And what are those?" Dad asked, Really dad?

"Small versions of adults, honey." Ellie mumbled and winked at me and I smirked. He gives her and me a dirty look.

"Not just kids…for everyone. We're going to open next year. Unless the lawyers kill me first. I don't care for lawyers. You?"

"We, uh, don't really know any." Ellie told him.

"Well, I'm afraid I do. There's one, a particular pebble in my shoe. He represents my investors. He says they insist on outside opinions."

I was curious now, "What kind of opinions?" I asked.

"Not to put a fine point on it, your kind. Let's face it, in your particular field, you're the top minds. If I could just get you two to sign off on the park you know, give a wee testimonial, I could get back on schedule."

"Why would they care what we think?"

"Yeah What kind of park is this?" Dad asked.

John smiled, "Well, it's right up your alley." He handed Dad a drink and was about to hand me one, before Ellie stopped him.

"She's sixteen, she doesn't drink. Right babe?" she said turning to dad but he was too engrossed in what John said.

Ellie took the drink off him, "Look, why don't you both come on down for the weekend. Love to have the opinion of a paleobotoanist as well. I've got a jet standing by at Choteau." He turned to me. "Maybe you could come too, you would be the first teenager in the world to see it."

"No, I'm sorry that wouldn't be possible. We've just discovered a new skeleton and.."

John pours himself a drink. "I could compensate you by fully funding your dig."

"This would be an awfully unusual time.." Dad tries to protest again.

"For a further three years." That stopped him and he Ellie looked at each other for a moment before both nodding.

"Where's the plane?" Ellie said a huge smile breaking out on her face, they clinked the glasses together. Dad grabbed Ellie in a hug while they laughed.

XOXO

The next day I got up before anyone in the house. I was usually the first up; I got dressed in to some comfortable clothes a pair of jeans, a blue and white checked blouse and a pair of converse. I grabbed my back pack and put a few toiletries in them and a change of clothes.

I shut my door and walked down the stairs, Dad and Ellie were getting ready as I heard them in their room. We had to go to the airport were a private helicopter would take us to meet John in San Diego, then we would fly to Isla Nublar.

I made myself some toast and grabbed some fruit and sat down on the bar stool drinking some OJ. I wondered what dinosaurs we would see there or if John was trying to get us there and their were no dinosaurs. But John wouldn't lie about that would he?

I heard footsteps on the stairs, I finished my OJ and Ellie came in with a smile on her face. She was wearing some beige shorts a blue tank top and a pink blouse over it which was tied in a knot at the front of it. She also wore timberlands. Good choice Ellie.

"Good morning." I Said handing her some freshly made coffee.

She took it with a smile, "Thank you Katie."

"I made some for Dad aswell. Is he coming down?"

She sat down on the stool with me and grabbed a piece of grape. "Yeah he is just on the phone with John, we will meet him about 2 o'clock."

"Great." I looked down at my one piece of toast left one the plate.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah. It's just it's going to be a little weird spending the whole weekend with him." I said, me and Dad have never spent a whole night in the same room together before, he is always busy with the digging or out when he comes home, I'm either asleep or out with friends.

"Maybe this weekend will be good for the three of us. You and Alan might closer and finally talk." She smiled.

"Yeah maybe." I said. I only hoped it would be that easy.

XOXOXOXO

Sorry it took so long.

Hope you liked the chapter.

Sarahmichellegellarfan1


	3. The First Dinosaur

The First Dinosaur

_Chapter 3_

The next three hours flew by and before I knew it we were flying in the helicopter to Isla Nublar. We met with John and then we picked up a man called Ian Malcolm, and a lawyer named Donald I think. Now we were in the helicopter, I was sitting by the lawyer and Ian Malcolm while Dad and Ellie were by John. It was a little crowded but I couldn't complain. John said we wouldn't be long. One thing that bothered was that Ian couldn't keep his eyes off Ellie the whole time; Dad sure noticed it and didn't like it.

"So you two dig up dinosaurs?" Ian asked, trying to make conversation. He's probably trying to talk to Ellie I thought.

"We try to." Dad said. Ian laughed finding this very amusing, which confuses Dad by the look on his face. John turns around annoyed. "You'll have to get use to Dr. Malcolm! He suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician!"

"Chaotician, actually Chaotician."

John snorted, not even bothering to cover his contempt for Ian. He turned to me, "So what do you do? You in school?"

"Yeah, but I have a part time job at the dig site."

"This is your daughter right?" He gestured to Ellie and Dad.

"No, she's Alan's. But I think of her as a daughter." She smiled at me.

"Oh, right." Ian smiled at me.

Ian turned back Dad and Ellie. "Anyway John doesn't subscribe to Chaos, particularly what it has to say about his little science project!"

"Codswollop! Ian, you've never come close to explaining these concerns of yours about this island."

"I certainly have very clearly because of the behaviour of the system in phase space!" John just waves him off.

"A load, if I may say so. Of fashionable number crunching, that's all it is!" John said.

Ian poked John's knee. "John, John."

"Don't do that." John said pushing his hand away. I rolled my eyes they were like bickering idiots and I didn't even know them.

"Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler you've heard of Chaos Theory?"

"No." Ellie shook her head and smiled.

"No? Non-linear equations? Strange attractions?" he asked and she shook her head again.

"Dr. Sattler, I refuse to believe that you are not familiar with the concept of attraction!"

Dad rolled his eyes as Ian gives her an oily grin, but

Ellie smiled, enjoying Dad's jealousy. I giggled watching the tension. John turns to Donald. "I bring scientists you bring a rock star."

John looks out the windshield, and claps his hands excitedly.

"Ah There it is!"

We turn our heads to look were he is looking. It's a smallish island, completely ringed by thick clouds that give it a lush, mysterious feel to it. It didn't look big enough to have a load of dinosaurs in it.

"Bad wind shears! We have to drop pretty fast! Hold on, this can be a little thrilling!"

The helicopter drops like a stone. Outside the windows, wecan see cliff walls racing by, uncomfortably close. We bounce like

hell, hitting wind up and down drafts. Only John still feels chatty.

"We're planning an airstrip! On pilings, extending out into the ocean twelve thousand feet! Like La Guardia, only a lot safer! What do you think?"

"Well isn't this a bumpy ride." I said as we land.

As we land John gets out first, then Ellie then Ian then the rest of us, I walk on to the platform and hold on to John's arm with Ellie on the other arm.

We went to two red and grey jeeps with JURASSIC PARK printed on it with a T. Rex face on it. I got in the jeep with John and Don.

Dad and Ellie and Ian got in the other one. We pass through an enormous gate in a thirty foot high fence, which is closed behind them by two park attendants.

There are large electrical insulators on the fences, warning

lights that strobe importantly and clear signs - "ELECTRIFIED FENCE! 10,000 VOLTS!"

Well John must be telling the truth. As we drive, all we could see was just fields and grass, I guess we wouldn't see anything right now would we? Don regards the fences critically.

"The full fifty mile of perimeter fence are in place?"

"And the concrete moats, and the motion sensor tracking systems. Donald, dear boy, do try to relax and enjoy yourself." He winked at me then. I grinned, "Yeah Don."

"Let's get something straight, John. This is not a weekend excursion, this is a serious investigation of the stability of the island. Your investors, whom I represent, are deeply concerned. Forty-eight hours from now, if they aren't convinced. I'm not convinced. And I can shut you down John." He said snidely. Ok Mr lawyer you can shut up now. If they are locked up what harm could they do?

"Forty-eight hours from now, I'll be accepting your apologies. Now get out of the way. So I can see them!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Keep watching Katie." He grinned. The jeeps wind their way along a mountain road. I looked at John but was too stunned when I seen something in the distance.

"Slow down, stop, stop." John said standing up and holding on to the bar. We stopped all of a sudden it was silent for a while when I was about to ask why we stopped when a large animal came out of the bushes. But wait it wasn't just an animal, it had a long neck like a giraffe, massive feet and arms.

It was my favourite of them all.

A brachiosaurus.

"Wow." It was a real dinosaur. I couldn't believe it!

The next thing I could see was Dad stumbling toward it shocked evident on his face.

Ellie followed him laughing and looking back at me to come over to them.

I climbed under the bar handle and slowly walked to them. Ian was still in the car, John made his way toward us laughing.

"It's it's a dinosaur." Dad said turning to us still pointing at it.

"Uh huh." Ellie said, she linked her arm through mine as we watched the dinosaur eat leaves from above us.

"The movement!" Dad said.

"The agility. You're right!"

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is real." I said, as we moved a little closer.

"Ellie, Katie we can tear up the rule book on cold-bloodedness. It doesn't apply, they're totally wrong! This is a warm-blooded creature. They're totally wrong."

"They were wrong. Case closed. This thing doesn't live in a swamp to support it's body weight for God's sake!"

Several of the top branches are suddenly ripped away. The brachiosaurus reaching for a branch high above our heads, stands effortlessly on its hind legs.

Dad turns to a chuckling John. "That thing's got a what, twenty-five, twenty-seven foot neck?"

"The brachiosaur? Thirty." Dad and Ellie continue to look at the dinosaur.

"How fast are they?" I asked turning my attention to John.

"Well We've clocked the T-rex at thirty-two miles an hour." That I wasn't expecting! Ellie's mouth opened and she spun around to John.

"You've got a T-rex!? You said you have a T-rex?!"

Dad took John by the shoulders. "Say again?"

"Yes, we have a T-rex." John said proudly.

Dad suddenly feels faint. He sits down on the ground.

"Honey, put your head between your knees, and breathe." Ellie said.

I sit by Ellie as John walks in front of us and looks out.

"Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler. And Miss Grant. Welcome to Jurassic Park."

We hear another noise and look out at the view. It's beautiful vista, reminiscent of an African plain. A whole herd of dinosaurs crosses the plain, maybe around fifty that we see in a quick glance alone.

"They're moving in herds. They do move in herds." Dad said with a look of amazement on his face.

"You were right." I said smiling at the view.

"How did you do this?" Dad whispered.

"I'll show you." John replied.

XOXOXO

_I've decided to update this every month or so because no one is really reviewing and plus I have my other story that gets more reviews. Plus I have college work every week and college so I don't update often. I am going to Tunisia on Friday, so after I come back I am off college for a week so I MAY be able to update no promises though. _

_Enjoy. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	4. The Eggs

The Eggs

_Chapter 4_

We made our way back into the cars completely awestruck; it was amazing what we had just seen. Real live dinosaurs in the flesh my hands couldn't stop shaking in anticipation of what to come next. I couldn't wait to explore more the island. By the looks on Dad and Ellie's faces they couldn't either.

Finally on what seemed forever we arrived at a building which said VISITOR CENTRE. As we pull up and get out Ellie comes over to me and links my arm through hers with a smile. Dad walked ahead with John and Dr. Malcolm and the lawyer tagging along behind us.

"So what you thinking up to now?" Ellie asked as we walked up the steps.

I honestly did not know what I was thinking at the moment, a million things were running through my mind.

"I don't know to be honest, my mind is frazzled."

She chuckled, "I know same here."

The doors opened and a large skeleton of a tyrannosaur that is attacking bellowing sauropod. A workman in the basket of a Condor crane are still assembling skeletons. A staircase climbs the far wall, to another wing.

"Wow." I whispered, looking around as we walked. John led us to a staircase, the most advanced amusement park in the world,

"Combining all the latest technologies. I'm not talking rides, you know. Everybody has rides; we made living biological attractions so astonishing they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet!"

Dad stares up at the dinosaur skeletons and just shakes his head. Ellie catches his reaction while still linking me.

"So what are you thinking?"

"That we're out of a job."

Dr. Malcolm pops in between us, "Don't you mean extinct."

After a boring but also interesting video about how John made the dinosaurs and how he came to make Jurassic Park this big. We struggled to get the seat bars away from us before we went down to see to the unfertilized eggs.

"Double wow." I said as we walked into the room. There were people with white labatory coats and protective gloves and face masks. A man came over who looked like he was in his late twenties, coat works at a nearby table, making notes.

"Good day, Henry." John said.

"Oh, good day, Sir." He said with a white clipboard.

Dad goes to a round, open with various eggs under a strong light. One of the eggs makes strong movements - a robotic arm steadies the shell.

"My God, Look!" I said, pointing to a egg beginning to hatch.

Dad rushes over to me, and John, Ellie, and Dr. Malcolm join us as does Henry.

"Ah, perfect timing! I'd hoped they'd hatch before I had to go to the boat."

"Henry, why didn't you tell me? You know I insist on being here when they're born. John puts on a pair of plastic gloves.

The egg begins to crack. The robotic arm moves away...a baby dinosaur tries to get out, just its head sticking out of the shell.

John reaches down and carefully breaks away egg fragments, helping the baby dinosaur out of its shell.

"Come on, then, out you come." John turned around to us, "They imprint on the first living creature they come in contact with. That helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every animal on this Island. Just look at that." He said.

"Surely not the ones that have bred in the wild?" Ian asked. I decided to call him Ian since Dr. Malcolm is abit of a mouthful.

"Actually, they can't breed in the wild. Population control is one of our security precautions here. There is no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park." Doctor Henry told us, Dad and Ellie exchange a look.

"How do you know they can't breed?" Ian asked yet again curiously.

"Because all the animals in Jurassic Park are females. We engineered them that way." Henry told us leaning against the wall. John keeps his attention trained on the new dinosaur.

"There you are. Out you come." John whispered, Ellie leaned in closer. "Oh my God."

"Could I have a tissue please?" John asked, and Henry grabbed him one.

The animal is now free, John sets in don carefully next to it's shell. Dad picks it up and holds it in the palm of his hand, under the incubator's heat light.

"Blood temperature feels like high eighties."

"Ninety-one actually." Dad picks up the large, broken half-shell, but the robotic arm snatches it back out of his hand, and puts it down.

"Really it holds that temperature?" I asked. Never before have had I heard of a animal holding that kind of temperature. Looks like neither did Dad.

"Homoeothermic? Ninety one? Incredible."

"But again, how do you know they're all female? Does someone go into the park and, uh lift up the dinosaurs' skirts?" Ian asked sceptically, while looking at me.

I rolled my eyes; please I'm sixteen years old.

"We control their chromosomes. It's not that difficult. All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. It takes an extra hormone at the right developmental stage to create a male, and we simply deny them that." Henry explains proudly.

"Your silence intrigues me." John says to Ian who is in deep thought.

"John, the kind of control you're attempting is not possible. If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. It expands to new territories. It crashes through barriers. Painfully, maybe even... dangerously, but and...Well, there it is." Ellie listens to him, impressed.

"Watch her head…support her head." John said.

Dad ignoring us picks up the baby dinosaur, and holds it on the palm of his hand, under the incubator's heat light. He spreads the tiny animal out on the back of his hand and delicately runs his finger over its tail, counting the vertebrae. A look of puzzled recognition crosses his face.

"You're implying that a group of composed entirely of females will breed?" Henry said.

"I'm simply saying that life….finds a way." Ian said, it was truth though.

I moved closer to Dad who was still obsessed with the baby dinosaur. "What species is this?" He whispered although he was dreading the answer.

"Uh, it's a Velociraptor."

Dad and me turn slowly and look at each other, then look at

John astonished.

"You bred raptors?"

Henry nodded slowly. Me and Dad looked at each other again and then looked down at the baby which would soon turn into a vicious killer.

_So sorry for the lack of updates! Been busy with college and over the Christmas period my Nan died and that prevented me from updating as I was going to give you all a Christmas update but it didn't work out! _

_Anyway I'll try to update sooner and more often. _

_Hope you liked this chapter._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	5. Lunch Conversations

Lunch Conversations

_Chapter 5_

We found ourselves standing outside the raptor pen which had three security guards on close watch. It made me nervous just looking it, Dad was standing in front of me with his hands on his hips and one hand over his eye. They were loading a cow with a harness on it and were preparing to drop it into the pen. Oh gosh, this is sick. We heard footsteps towards us behind us.

"Dr. Grant, Miss Grant? Uh we planned to show you the raptors later, after lunch." He said with Ellie, the lawyer and Ian behind him also fascinated with the scene in front of us. Dad didn't turn his head while John spoke.

Dad and I didn't move, so John pressed again, "Dr. Grant as I was saying, we've laid out lunch for you before you head out into the park. Alejandro, our gourmet chef –"

"What are they doing?" Dad demanded. As we watch, the giant crane lowers the poor cow down into the middle of the jungle foliage inside the pen.

"Feeding them." John said knowingly and then changed his attitude. "Anyway as I was saying Alejandro is preparing a delightful meal for us. A Chilean sea bass, I believe. Shall we?" He looked to us but Dad was already half way up the viewing deck.

I quickly follow up after him, with Ellie touching my arm as we both hurry up to see what happens. The jungle seems to grow very quiet. We all stare at the motionless crane line. It jerks suddenly, like a fishing pole finally getting a nibble. The line jerks every which way, the jungle plants sway and snap from some frantic activity within, there is a cacophony of growling, of snapping of wet crunches that mean the steer is literally being torn to pieces and is almost makes it worse that we can't see anything of what's going on and then it's quiet again. The line jerks a few times, then stops.

I had my hand on Ellie's arm the whole time, my Dad looked breathless at the sight that just unfolded, and I couldn't say that I wasn't abit freaked out then.

"Fascinating animals, fascinating." John mumbled. I let out a breath. "Give time, they'll out draw the T-rex. Guarantee it." I wasn't even sure if I wanted to go to see the T-Rex after seeing this.

"I want to see them. Can we get closer?" Dad rushed, Ellie puts a hand on his arm, like calming an overexcited child.

"Alan, these aren't bones anymore." I nodded agreeing. They weren't and that's what scared me.

"We're…still perfecting a viewing system. The raptors seem to be a bit resistant to integration into a park setting."

"They should all be destroyed." Someone said and we turned to see a grim-faced man who was around fortyish, and by the looks of it British and was in a rangers outfit. He joins us and takes his hat off.

"Robert. Robert Muldoon, my game warden from Kenya. Bit of an alarmist, I'm afraid, but he's dealt with the raptors more than anyone." John said.

Dad shakes his hand, "Alan Grant. Tell me, what kind of metabolism do they have? What's their growth rate?"

"They're lethal at eight months. And I do lethal. I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these things move…" He looked at me and then looked at Dad.

"Fast for biped?" He said like an overexcited child. I rolled my eyes.

"Cheetah speed. Fifty, sixty miles per hour if they ever got out in the open and they're astonishing jumpers." I shivered, I was not liking this now one bit.

"Yes, yes, yes, which is why we take extreme precautions. They viewing area below us will have eight-inch tempered glass set in reinforced steel frames to - -" John got cut off once again.

"Do they show intelligence? With the brain cavity like theirs we assumed - -"

Muldoon calmly replied, "They show extreme intelligence, even problem solving especially the big one. We bred eight originally, but when she came in, she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one when she looks at you, you can see she's working things out. She's the reason we have to feed 'em like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came."

"The fences are electrified, right?" I asked keeping my shakiness together, I really did not want to bump into these things on the rest of this tour.

Muldoon nodded, "That's right. But they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses systematically they remembered." Behind us the crane whirrs back to life, raising the cable back up out of the raptor pen. We turn and stare as the end portion of the cable becomes visible. The steer has been dragged completely away, leaving only the tattered, bloody harness. John claps his hands together excitedly.

"Who's hungry? After you, my dear." He said to me and we walked down.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Less than ten minutes later we were sitting in a very dark restaurant with only a screen and a few corner lamps for light. I was sitting by Ian and Ellie, and was waiting for whatever we were having, to be honest I had no appetite after seeing the raptor pen before. I took a sip of my Coca Cola as I listened to John.

"None of these attractions have been finished yet. The park will open with the basic tour you're about to take, and then other rides will come on line after six or twelve months. Absolutely spectacular designs spared no expense."

The lawyer had papers around him, "And we can charge anything we want! Two thousand a day, ten thousand a day people will pay it! And then there's the merchandising - -"

"Donald, this park was not built to carter only to the super rich. Everyone in the world's got a right to enjoy these animals." John said.

The lawyer shook his head, "Sure, they will, they will." I would be calling him the lawyer from now on because he seriously irritated me. "We'll have a coupon day or something." He said writing things down.

Beside me I noticed that Dad looked down, at the plate he's eating from.

"That's conservative, of course. There's no reason to speculate wildly."

I start to pick at the meal before me, I was getting slightly bored now, and "I've never been a rich man. I hear it's nice. Is it nice?" the lawyer asked. Until my attention was with Ian who snorted.

"The lack of humility before nature that's been displayed here staggers me." They all turn and look at him. Oh this would be interesting...

"Thank you, Dr. Malcolm, but I think things are a little different than you and I feared." The lawyer said.

"Yes, I know. They're a lot worse." Ian said, looking at John.

"Now, wait a second, we haven't even see the park yet. Let's just hold out concerns until - -"

John waved him off, "Alright Donald, alright, but just let him talk. I want to hear all viewpoints. I truly do."

"Yeah don't you see the danger, John, inherent in what you're doing here? Genetic power is the most awesome force ever seen on this planet. But you wield it like a kid who's found his dad's gun."

I raised my eyebrows knowing where he was going with this. The lawyer tried to interrupt Ian who told him off. "If I may thank you," he said to him and then turned to John.

"The problem with scientific power you've used is it didn't require any discipline to attain it. You read what others had done and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge yourselves, so you don't take the responsibility for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could, and before you knew what you had, you patented it, packages it, slapped in on a plastic lunch box, and now you want to sell it." Ian explained and to be honest he was starting to make sense and he was right.

"You don't give us our due credit. Our scientists have done things no one could ever do before." John defended.

Ian leaned forward pointing on the table, "Your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could that they didn't stop to think if they should. Science can create pesticides, but it can't tell us not to use them. Science can make a nuclear reactor, but it can't tell us not to build it!"

"But this is nature! Why not give an extinct species a second chance?! I mean, Condors. Condors are on the verge of extinction if I'd created a flock of them on the island, you wouldn't be saying any of this!" John said his face turning red.

"Hold on this is no species that was obliterated by deforestation or the building of a dam. Dinosaurs had their shot. Nature selected them for extinction."

"I don't understand this Luddite attitude, especially from a scientist. How could we stand in the light of discovery and not act?" John said his hands in the air.

"There's nothing that great about discovery. What's so great about discovery? It's a violent, penetrative act that scars what it explores. What you call discovery I call the rape of the natural world!" Well it was getting intense now.

"Please…let's hear something from the others. Dr. Grant? Dr. Sattler?"

Ellie who had her glasses on now, "The question is how much can you know about an extinct ecosystem, and therefore, how could you assume you can control it? You have plants right here in this building, for example, that are poisonous. You picked them because they look pretty, but these are aggressive living things that have no idea what century they're living in and will defend themselves. Violently, if necessary." Ellie said, I had to agree with Ellie and Ian on this one. He surprised me then by turning to me.

"Miss Grant, would you please tell me that you disagree with Dr. Malcolm here and Miss. Sattler?"

I suddenly felt nervous, everyone was looking at me now, and Dad had his eyes glued to me. I looked at him, hoping he would get me out of this one. But he looked back down. Thank you Dad I thought.

"Well, I wish I-I could say that, that I disagree with them but I can't really. I mean look at it this way what if one day the park was going well, everyone was having an amazing time and enjoying seeing the animals and they were looking at the raptors through the viewing glass. They suddenly get very agitated at people staring at them, I know that raptors are not tamed and certainly are vicious they could break through the glass or jump over the fence and attack someone, it could happen and it may happen. I am sorry but that's what I think, but I do think it's cool that you made this but I am just not sure of the safety of the park or the animals so yeah..." I looked down embarrassed.

John looked exasperated, to turned to Dad, who was shell-shocked at my speech. "Dr. Grant, if there's one person who can appreciate all of this…"

But Dad spoke quietly, really thrown by all of this. "The world has just changed so radically. We're all running to catch up. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but look…" He leaned forward, a look of true concern on his face.

"Dinosaurs and man two species separated by 65 million years of evolution, have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we have the faintest idea of what to expect?"

John laughed, "I don't believe it. I expected you to come down here and defend me from these characters and the only one I've got on my side it the bloodsucking lawyer!?"

"Thank you John,"

One of the waiters come over and whispers to John, who stood up a second later. "Ah…they're here."

"Who?" Ellie asked, I looked at John curiously. Whoever they were it looks like we will be touring with them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Sorry for the hiatus I had to take time off, and will be updating hopefully between the two weeks I am off college. Hopefully this long one makes up for it. I will be updating my other story too. Please read and review._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	6. The Tour Begins

The Tour Begins.

_Chapter 6_

After our rather unappetizing meal took a walk along the corridors to meet ''them'' John wouldn't tell us who they were, the corridors were getting painted and pictures and artefacts were getting placed in the corner covered by a sheet ready for when the parked opened officially. Ellie linked me as we walked down the stairs passing the skeletons of the dinosaurs again.

"You five are going to have a little company out in the park. Spend a little time with our target audience. Maybe they'll help you get the spirit of this place." John said excitedly looking around for ''them''

"What does he mean by "target audience"?" Dad turned to us. I shrugged, we will find out I guess. We heard shouts then and John turned toward the door of the center and throws his arms out expansively.

"KIDS!" John smiled, two kids standing in the doorway to the center break into a broad smiles. The boy, is about nine years old; which was probably his sister, looks around twelve.

"Grandpa!" They race across the lobby and into Hammond's arms, knocking him over on the steps. Ellie grinned and looked at Dad, I looked at him to see his expression wasn't the least bit impressed.

"We missed you." The girl said, hugging John, "Thanks for the presents." The boy said,

"We love the presents!" The girl said yet again.

The girl and boy's name was Lex and Tim. They were quite good kids by the looks of it. Lex told me on the way out that she was a computer hacker and Tim loved dinosaurs. He admired my dad because of the book he released a couple of years ago. As we walk outside the entrance we notice two modified Ford Explorers moving quietly, with a faint electronic hum and straddle a partially buried metal rail is the middle of the road. They pull to a stop where we are gathered. Ellie is off to the side with Lex, introducing herself warmly.

"Have a heart gentlemen. Their parents are getting a divorce and they need the diversion." John whispered to Dad, Ian and the lawyer. I see Dad frown abit.

The lawyer looked at the car, "Hey! Where are the brakes?"

"Brakes? No brakes, they're electric cars, guided by this track in the roadway, and totally non-polluting, top of the line!" John said.

"It's interactive CD-ROM. Look, see you just touch the right part of the screen and it talks about whatever you want." Lex said from inside of the car.

"Spared no expense have fun. I'll be watching you from the control room." He turned to Ellie "Come along, my dear. You'll ride in the second car, I can promise you you'll have a real wonderful time."

Ellie smiled, "Oh thank you so much. So you'll see you later then." John held the door open for her and she got in. I go towards her as John turns and head back towards the Visitor's Centre.

"Hey Kate." She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"You excited?" I nodded, "Are you?"

"Yeah of course, I keep wondering if this all some dream we are in." She said as Lex came over to us. I saw Ian say something to Dad and whatever it was Dad didn't like it. Ian got in the car next to Ellie. Dad was getting spoken to by Tim, which was so cute because Dad was trying to be nice and trying to get away at the same time. Me and Ellie watch as Tim follows Dad in the first car. Dad gets out and walks over to the car I am standing by.

"Because they sure don't look like birds to me. I heard a meteor hit the earth and made like this one hundred mile crater someplace down in Mexico - -"Tim says.

"Listen, ahh…" Dad said, looking at me and Ellie for help, we shrug and smile.

"Tim."

"Tim. Which car were you planning on - -"Dad said impatiently.

"Whichever one you are." Tim said kindly. I smiled, "Awww Dad you have an admirer."

"Lex why don't you ask Alan to ride with you, it would be really good for him." Ellie said, winking at me. I laughed, "Yeah."

She looks at us for a moment, "Ok."

Dad glared at me, and goes to the front car again, opens the rear door, and holds it for Tim, who climbs in the back seat, rattling on and on.

SLAM! Dad closes the car door on Tim. He turns and head for the rear vehicle and bumps right into Lex.

"They said I should ride with you because it would be good for you." Lex said, Dad looks over at us, and motioning me over. "Uh oh," I said to Ellie. Lex went in the front car with Tim.

"Thanks for that." Dad said, trying not to smile. Was I getting a smile from him? I smiled on the inside. "Hey it was Ellie's idea."

He chuckled, "Yeah I figured. Listen do me a favour and sit with the kids in the other car, just so they aren't left with the lawyer. The last thing we want is to deliver John's grandkids crying their eyes out cause Gennaro scared them."

_Oh, so you don't have to spend time with me you mean_. I thought but didn't say it.

"Sure ok." I said feeling a little tearful, he squeezed my shoulder gently. "Thanks Kate." He walked over to the second car.

Looking out of the window of the first vehicle with Lex and Tim messing beside me and the lawyer at the front, I thought of all the things that me and Dad could do if he accepted me as his daughter. We could do the normal things a father and daughter do. We could go on vacation together, me Dad and Ellie together like a family. We go shopping, he could take me to see the oldest dinosaur bones ever existed.

A tap on the shoulder shook me out of my thoughts and I realized that it was Tim. He smiled excitedly like a kid on Christmas day. "We're moving!"

We were moving aswell, as we looked ahead of us it seemed like we were approaching giant gates with the sign JURASSIC PARK on it. "We gonna hit that?" Lex asked, her eyes glued to the gates. We pass through two enormous, primitive gates, torches blazing on either side. We looked up through the glass roof as we passed it.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park. You are now entering the lost world of the prehistoric past, a world where creatures long gone from the face of the earth, which you are privileged to see for the first time." The voice said through the speaker.

The minutes passed as we quietly drove through the woods nothing but the wind blowing the trees and bushes. Lex and Tim were still chatting excitedly and the lawyer was sitting with his arms crossed with a look of annoyance on his face.

This will be a long tour….

_Chapter 6 completed. This wasn't a bad chapter to write actually, we see Katie's feelings and emotions are starting to come out now that Alan has basically told her to get in the other car with total strangers so she doesn't have to be with him. He doesn't see it like that, he simply sees that there's other kids in the group now she can go with them and look after them so they aren't on their own with Gennaro. Her relationship with him will change soon! Or will it? ;)_

_I made a new cover for this story, I tried my best to make it good. Also my other story The Life Of Elena Parker will be on HIATUS until I finish this story, but I haven't no definite date of when I finish this but there will be probably be around 10-12 chapters of this. I don't know when I'll post a sequel to this because I want to go back to my other story, but don't worry I'll defo have the sequel up soon. Katie will have a love interest which will be Billy :) YAY! Who doesn't love Billy?_

_Anyway leave a review._

_See you next time._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	7. This is a dinosaur tour right?

This is a dinosaur tour right?

_Chapter_ 7

After a few minutes into the drive we seen fences with barred wires and electric wires. Lex and Tim looked out looking for anything unusual.

"To the right, you will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called Dilophosaurus." The voice said through the intercom. Tim and Lex practically slam up against the windows, to get a look. I looked from the passenger seat in the front, while the lawyer struggled to get a look.

"The safety. That's the problem I had to answer." He mumbled to himself.

"Shhh." I shook my head annoyed.

"I can't see." Tim complained. I sighed, "Lex move over so Tim can look."

"What are we looking for?" The lawyer asked. I looked behind me to see if anyone in the other car was looking, no doubt Dad was.

"Dilophosaurus." Tim said, his gaze completely on the window.

IN THE SECOND CAR.

Alan looks at his map. Ellie, hearing the voice aswell as Ian they scramble to the window.

"Oh, shit." Ellie smiled, Alan threw the map down. "Dilophosaurus."

Alan, Ian, and Ellie press against the windows.

There are a lot of beautiful plants, but no sign of a herd of anything. The tour voice continues anyway.

"One of the earliest carnivores, we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure. This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful, but deadly addition to Jurassic Park."

IN THE FRONT CAR.

"There's nothing there!" Tim said. I looked closely to see if there was anything moving. Nothing.

IN THE SECOND CAR.

Ellie looked everywhere she could but no sign. "Alan, where?"

"Damn." Alan grunted sitting back. The three sat back in disappointment.

IN THE FRONT CAR.

I sighed in disappointment, I looked at kids who were both frowning and the lawyer was just shaking his head mumbling. "Lighten up you two, I'm sure we will see something."

"I hope so." Tim said. I smiled and patted his shoulder as we glided on through the jungle. I just could see Dad now cursing in frustration in the other car, I smiled inwardly.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER….

The two Explorers drive along a high ridge and stop at the edge of the large, open plain that is separated from the road by a fifteen- foot fence, clearly marked with "DANGER!" signs and ominous-looking electrical post.

Me, Tim, Lex, and the lawyer or Gennaro (as he kept telling me to call him) are pressed forward against the windows, our eyes wide, waiting for the T-Rex to make an appearance which I doubt it would.

IN THE SECOND CAR.

The voice of the radio drones on, but Alan, Ellie and Ian aren't even listening anymore, dying of anticipation. _"The mighty tyrannosaurus arose late in the dinosaur history. Dinosaurs ruled the earth for hundred and fifty million years, but it wasn't until the last- -_

"Will you turn that thing off?" Alan asked, not tearing his eyes away from the window. Ellie flips a switch and they wait in silence - - except for Ian who looks at the ceiling, thinking aloud.

"God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs." He points with his fingers.

"Dinosaur eats man. Woman inherits the Earth." Ellie finished, she misses the stares that Ian and Alan give her. Suddenly a voice comes through the intercom, "Hold on, we'll try to tempt the rex."

IN THE PADDOCK.

There is a low humming sound, out in the middle of the field, a small cage rises up into view, lifted on hydraulics from underground. The cage bars slide down, leaving the cage's occupant standing alone in the middle of the field. It's a goat, one leg chained to a stake.

IN THE FRONT CAR

Me Lex and Tim look at the goat with widely different reactions. I looked at the lawyer's reaction, and he looked grossed out. It was going to eat it the poor thing, I really did not want to watch it eat though.

"What's going to happen to the goat? He's going to eat the goat?!" Lex shouted looking at the lawyer.

"Excellent." He sounded dreamy as he said it.

The lawyer never took his eyes of the lamb. "What's the matter, kid, you never had lamb chops?"

"I happen to be a vegetarian." She said back, I smiled. "Good on you." Not many people had the ability to be one. I knew for sure I couldn't.

IN THE SECOND CAR,

Alan shook his head putting his hat back on, "T-rex doesn't want to be fed; he wants to hunt. You can't just suppress sixty-five million years of gut instinct." Beside him Ellie nodded.

IN THE PADDOCK.

The goat waits and waits from the Explorers, six faces watch it expectantly. The goat tugs on its chain. It walks back and forth, nervous. It bleats wanting to move but can't, so it just sits down.

IN THE SECOND CAR.

Alan watched his eyes glued and his breathing becoming a little more rapid. Ian starts to get a little fed up and sits back. Ellie too sits back.

IN THE FRONT CAR.

Tim and Lex can't tear their eyes away, I realized nothing wasn't coming out either and sat back and looked at my mobile for any messages. None. I sighed.

IN THE REAR CAR,

Everyone sat back, disappointed again, as the cars pulled forward to continue the tour. Ian picked up the microphone. "Now, eventually you do plan to have dinosaurs on your dinosaur tour, right?" No response. "Hello. Hello." He breathe through the microphone, unaware that someone watching him on the other side.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Hi sorry again I took a long time with this, it's a short chapter but I should have another one out this week. It's mostly a skip back and forth chapter, so it's not all that interesting, but it's part of the movie and story.I started Star Wars story aswell so I will be writing that. Anyone who likes Star Wars and likes Luke Skywalker and OC pairing could you check it out? I would really like some reviews, I have five already but would love some more. I also have an English Exam on the 2__nd__ June so I'll be studying aswell…poo._

_I hope you like this chapter. Once again sorry for the shortness of this one. But things while start to pick up from the next chapter ;)_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	8. The Triceratops

The Triceratops

_Chapter 8_

Alan got into the seat, leaving Ian behind Ellie, he longingly looked out of the opposite window, while Ian rattles on to Ellie. He briefly wondered how Katie was getting on in the other with the kids and the lawyer. He wondered if she was enjoying it so far, but he doubted it none of them had even seen anything yet.

"You see? The tyrannosaur doesn't obey set patterns or park schedules. It's the essence of Chaos." Ian said to Ellie who had seemed to forget her boyfriend was there with them.

"I'm still not clear on Chaos." Ellie replied. Alan rolled his eyes while staring outside.

"It simply deals with unpredictability in complex systems. It's only principle is the Butterfly Effect. A butterfly can flap its wings in Peking and in Central park you get rain instead of sunshine." Ian explained, but Ellie gestured with her hand to show this information has gone right over her head.

Alan was vaguely listening but he didn't even know what Ian meant.

"I made a fly by, I go too fast."

Looking out of the opposite window, Alan finally sees movement at the far end of a field. He sat bolt upright, trying to get a better look. Ian, looking for another example.

"Here. Give me that glass of water." He motioned, she grabbed it for him. He dips his hand into the glass of water. He took Ellie's hand in his own.

"Make like hieroglyphics now watch the way the drop of water falls on your hand." He flicked his fingers and a drop falls on the back of Ellie's hand.

"Ready?" She nodded.

"Freeze your hand. Now I'm going to do the same thing from the exact same place. Which way is the drop going to roll off?"

"Uh let's say that way." She motioned with her hand to the back of it.

"Okay, back over your wrist. Because and here is the principle of tiny variations….the orientations of the hairs..."

Ellie then noticed Alan was not paying attention. "Hey Alan listen to this."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I bored out of my mind listening to the kids argue over who stole the last of the pizza last night and how Lex thought she was a hacker. It was really getting irritating and it looks like the lawyer was getting fed up with it.

"Right you guys are getting really irritating now." The lawyer turned around in the back, but then stopped when he noticed Dad and Ellie getting out of the second car.

I looked at the other car, and wondered what they were doing before me myself opened the door and jumped out after my father and stepmother.

"Hey what you two doing?" I shouted running after them. Ellie stopped and looked at me, while Dad kept going.

"Alan thinks he saw something." The sound of two doors banged and it was the kids and the lawyer following us.

For the first time, I noticed the sky has darkened rather early in the day. Tim dogs Dad's footsteps, he was so excited he can hardly keep his feet on the ground. Me and Ellie are holding hands as it was difficult to keep up straight and we could easily fall as the ground bumpy as hell.

"So like I was saying, there's this other book by a guy named Bakker? He said dinosaurs died of a bunch of diseases? He definitely didn't say they turned into birds."

The lawyer who was scared as hell, following us like a lost puppy, his head was darting left and right. I chuckled shaking my head. "Alan? Where are we going?"

"You see something Dad?" I asked, as he walked like a man on a mission.

"Uh….anybody else think we shouldn't be out here?!" The lawyer shouted. No one answered him though.

"And his book was a lot fatter than yours."

This caught Dad's attention, "Really?"

Ellie quickly reassured him. "Yours was fully illustrated, honey."

"Anybody at all. Feel free to speak up." The lawyer said once again.

Lex stumbled all of a sudden and Dad quickly took her hand, to stop her from falling. She looks up at him and smiled. "You alright?" he asked, and he gave her a grin back and tries to recover his hand, but Lex holds tight. He seem massively uncomfortable me and Ellie noticed this and we looked at each other in surprise.

Suddenly we all stopped in our tracks. Dad stopped everyone from going forward. "Wait, everybody stay here let me go first."

Dad disappears into the bushes, and Tim walks after him, "Timmy, Timmy." Lex cried, I tried to grab a hold of him, but he shook me off.

"Come back here, blanket head." Lex said trying to follow him, but I held her back. Tim walked bravely forward behind Dad.

We all then decided to follow him as we heard voices. "Hi everybody, Don't be scared. She's tranquilized."

It was a Triceratops, a big one lying on its side and it was blocking the light at the end of the path. It has an enormous curved shell that flanks its head, two big horns over its eyes, and a third on the end of its nose. It doesn't move, just breathes, loud and raspy, blowing up a little clouds of dust with every exhalation.

"Oh my God." I whispered, my jaw dropped open in fascination and wonder. It was a real dinosaur, not a dinosaur just in bones but a real flesh dinosaur!

Dad stands next to the ranger, almost in a daze. "Is it okay? Can I touch it?" the ranger nodded.

Dad walks next to the animal and stroked its head. Ellie moved forward to the animal.

"Oh Ellie. It's beautiful. It's the most beautiful thing I ever saw." He said softly, I thought I seen tears in his eyes.

"Hey baby." She laughed as tears fell from her eyes. I smiled too while touching the dinosaur softly, her skin was rough.

"It's your favorite." She said, they both kneel, checking the animal. Ellie furrows her brow, noticing something, all professional curiosity now. The animal's tongue, dark purple, droops limply from its mouth.

"Ok let's take a look at this yeah, baby girl, it's okay." She gently touched the dinosaur's face.

She scratched the tongue with her fingernail. A clear liquid leaked from the broken blisters. I winced, Euk.

"Micro vesicles. That's interesting." She made a face in disgust. Dad with the animal still fascinated, wandered all the way around to the back of the animal. He motioned me for to come over to him.

"Come here, and listen." He said to me helping me lean on it to listen to it breathe. I smiled and laughed. He smiled back to a light in his eyes. "Isn't this amazing Katie.… God this is all I ever wanted in my entire life." He said.

Not three minutes did our little moment last, just like that my smile dropped from my face and I carefully leant away from the dinosaur and my chest hurt again as he managed to say things that would hurt me. I should have been used to it by now but I apparently wasn't. He didn't seem to notice my expression because he was too enticed with the sick dinosaur beside us.

Lex was keeping a fare distance from it as was Ian and the lawyer. Tim walked over to Dad and started speaking to him, but I went over and sat with Ellie as she inspected the dinosaur.

"What are her symptoms?" She stood up.

"Imbalance, disorientation, laboured breathing. Seems to happen about every six weeks or so." Dr Harding said.

"Six weeks?" She took the penlight from the veterinarian and shines it in the animal's eyes. The poor animal eyes closed and opened and was in great pain.

"Are there pupillary effects from the tranquilizer?"

"Yes, mitotic, pupils should be constricted."

Ellie shook her head. "These are dilated. Take a look." She gave the torch back to him to look. I looked at Dad and he was still checking out the animal's body.

"That's pharmacological from local plant life." She turned and studied the surrounding landscape. Ellie's mind was really at work, puzzling over each piece of foliage. I followed her along.

"Katie, what do you thing this looks like?" I took a good look at it and knew what it was.

"Is this West Indian lilac?" We both asked at the same time.

"Yes. We know they're toxic, but the animals don't eat them."

Ellie didn't look convinced, "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." He replied.

"There's only one way to be positive." She looked at me then. I knew what she need to do next and it grossed me out. "I need to see the dinosaur's droppings."

"You won't be able to miss them." Dr Harding said as Ian walked by us.

"Dino drop-droppings? Droppings?" He repeated himself, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah." She walked away, me and Ian stare at her as she walks back over to the animal.

Ok this should be fun.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_I liked this chapter, it was quite a long one! I hope you all like it. Next chapter I think is where the fun begins if you catch my drift lol. ;) Alan and Katie a very small moment there but got ruined by Alan..grrr…_

_Thanks to my reviews, I hope I get more!_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	9. One Hell Of A Storm

One Hell Of A Storm

_Chapter 9_

As the weather grows darker, me and Ellie, Dad, Dr Harding and Ian are grouped around an enormous spoor of triceratops excreta that stands at least waist high and is covered with buzzing flies.

"That is one big pile of shit." Ian said, casually. I wanted to be sick. Seriously it was disgusting, it was a good thing I didn't eat that meal we had before.

Ellie has plastic gloves on the reach up to her elbows, and is just withdrawing her hand from the middle of the dung.

"You're right. There's no trace of lilac berries, that's so weird, though. She shows all the classic signs of Meliatoxicity," She got up and pulled the filthy gloves off of her.

"Every six weeks…." She mumbled to herself. She turned and walks back out into the open field a few paces, thinking to herself. I smiled, that is what she does best.

Ian watched her and looked back at the dung. "She's, uh - - tenacious."

"You have no idea." Dad replied back, obvious clear in his tone.

"You will remember to wash your hands before you eat anything?!" He shouted to her, but she won't listen when she is these modes.

He turned back to me. "You go and tell her that." I laughed and nodded.

The skies are really foreboding now, and there's a sense of growing urgency. Dad is by the animal, a short distance away from us. Ellie is near still thinking.

"Ellie, I've been thinking there's something about the periodicity doesn't had up."

As if he read her thoughts, she nodded and said, "I know."

All of a sudden comes out behind the bushes, and held one of the smooth rocks up and called out, a little timidly. "These look kind of familiar."

"Triceratops was a constant browser, and constant browsers would be constantly sick." Dad explained, not looking at Tim.

"Constantly sick." I said out loud.

"Not just every six weeks." She said.

"Yeah, I know." Dad said, putting a hand to his forehead trying to think.

"I've seen pictures of these!" Dad turned and looked at him, an annoyed expression filled his face once again.

"In your fully illustrated book." Dad just rolled his eyes, but Ellie came over and checked out the stones.

"What's that?" Ellie asked, interested to know what the little boy has to say. A light goes on in her eyes.

"Alan - - gizzard stones!" She threw Dad one of the stones. They look at each other in amazement. Ellie let me look at it, before looking right at it again. As before, when they get excited, they talk right over each other. Here we go….

"Elm that's it, it explains the periodicity, the - -"He gets cut off from Ellie of course.

"The undigested state of the berries because it's - -"

Dad grinned, "Totally incidental."

"What are you guys saying?" Tim asked confused. I decided to cut in then.

"It's simple, see. Some animals like her, don't have teeth…." Dad cut me off.

"Like birds."

"Yeah like birds. What happen is, they swallow the stones and hold them in a muscular sack in their stomachs…"

"A gizzard."

"Which is called a gizzard, and it helps them mash their food, but what happens after a while - -"

"What happens is that after a while, the stones get smooth, every six weeks, so the animal regurgitates them." Dad said taking his hat off.

"It barfs them up - -"Ellie said, laughing.

Dad nodded, "And swallows fresh ones."

I sigh inwardly this was getting boring now, I knew all of this. "And when she swallows the stones, she swallows the poison berries too. That's what makes her sick." She gave Tim an impressed grin.

"Good work Tim." She high fived him and he came to me and high five me aswell.

I smiled. "Yeah well done."

Me and Ellie looked at Dad pointedly. Tim looked up at Dad too, smiling from ear to ear. Dad pulled a face and walked away not so easily convinced. Thunder rumbled as the storm overhead is about to bust loose. From the corner of my eye I seen the lawyer jump, he was scared of more than one thing now.

"Doctors, if you please - - I have to insist we get moving." He said with a serious tone.

Ellie stood up, "Oh, you know, if it's alright, I'd like to stay with Dr Harding and finish with the trike. Is that okay?" She looked at the Doctor.

No! She can't leave me to deal with Dad and the kids alone.

"Sure. I've got a gas powered jeep. I can drop her at the visitor's centre before I make the boat with the others."

Ellie glanced at me briefly catching my angry look then looked at Dad, "I'll catch up with you. You can go with the others."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I wanna stay with her a little longer." She turned to me then as I gazed at her worriedly. She put an arm around my shoulders. "It'll be ok, babe. I promise, just give him time. Oh and try and be nice with each other."

I nodded, trying to smile. To be honest, it was better when she was with us, I always had someone to turn to after an argument with Dad. She noticed my still worried look. "Hey, I'll be back before you know it." She kissed my head, and I let go of her.

"Ok. I'll see you later, be careful too." I said, as I started to follow the others.

There is a lightning flash now, with a tooth-rattling thunder right on its heels. I ran up to the others, the lawyer jumped right into the car of course, and the scaredy cat that he was. Dad didn't even look at me while he and Ian got in the second car, guess that meant I was still with Lex and Tim and the lawyer then.

As we got back into the car, the first raindrops fall on the windshield of our car. They're big, fat drops, and they kick up little clouds of dust as they smack into the glass. It's going to be a hell of a storm.

I only hope we see something more exciting in the next day or so to come….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_This one is a little shorter to the others, but I promise that the scene we are all waiting for will be in the next chapter. I promise! _

_Also thank you all to my new favourites and followers and reviewers on my other story, An Adventure To Remember. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	10. The T Rex

The

_Chapter 10_

THE SECOND CAR.

Night was completely fallen now, and the rain has started. It's a tropical storm, the rain falling in drenching sheets on the roofs and hoods of the Explorers, which are making their way slowly back to the visitor's centre. Ian and Alan were alone in the car, they were both in their own worlds as they moved.

Alan was lost in his thoughts. He was worrying about Ellie and was wondering if she got back in time before the storm really hit. Then his thoughts shifted to Katie, part of him wished he could be a better father to her and another part of him wished he wasn't. It was just too hard for him to accept that he had a daughter, he wore to himself that he would never have children and that he would dedicate his life to his passion. Dinosaurs.

Now that they have discovered that Dinosaurs were living again on this earth, he didn't know what to do, and that was what scared him the most. "You got any kids?"

Ian glowed if it was possible. "Me? Oh, hell yes three. I love 'em. I love kids anything at all can and does happen."

He took a flask from jacket pocket and unscrewed the top as his expression darkened.

"Same with wives, for that matter. I noticed you uh don't really get on with Katie do you?"

Alan didn't reply, but the look in his eyes told him to drop it.

"Anyway I am always on the lookout for the future ex-Mrs. Malcolm."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The kids were arguing yet again, and the lawyer was snoring. Great! I shook my head.

"So Alan's your dad right?" Lex asked me, I nodded. "Yeah."

She seemed to notice my expression. "You don't seem to be that close with him, I've noticed."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be a daddy's little girl like you Lex." Tim said to her, which she hit him on the arm.

"Shut up Timmy, just cause you're a momma's boy." She said and they started fighting again.

This will be a long night, I put my head against the window. It was starting to get hot in here but I couldn't open the window because of the rain.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alan and Ian still wait in their car. They don't notice, but the video screen in the middle of their front console suddenly goes black. Ian who was itching to know more about the certain blonde girl who was with Alan.

"By the way, Dr. Sattler….she's not like, uh, available, is she?"

"Why?" Alan tensed up. He knew why.

Ian realized, "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you two, uh are?"

"Yeah." Before Alan could say anything else the cars jerked to a stop. The lights in the vehicle and along the road go out, plunging them into blackness. Alan jerked his hands away from the steering column, immediately assuming it's his fault.

"Hey, what'd I touch?!"

Ian looked puzzled too. "Uhh, you haven't touched anything we stopped."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The lights and the car suddenly stopped and we jerked. Lex and Tim must have thought that we were seeing another dinosaur but all we could see was a faint lines of a massive fence and darkness.

"Wonder why we stopped." I said, and they all shrugged. The next thing I knew the door opened.

"Dad why have we stopped?" I said as soon as I seen him. He was holding the hat up against his head to prevent it from flying away.

"I don't know," He glanced away from me, "Gennaro has your television stopped too?"

"Yeah, everything has stopped." I said for Gennaro. He looked again at me and nodded.

Dad ignored him. "I think we should stay put, until someone gets us or until the cars work again."

"I agree." The lawyer said, and before I could say anything else Dad had shut the door and ran back to his car.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alan who was soaking wet, got back into the care and closed the door behind him. Ian turned to him sipping his drink. "Their radio's out too. Gennaro said to stay put." He explained.

"The kids okay?" Ian asked, not making eye contact with him.

"Well, I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be?"

"Kids get scared." Ian said, Alan looked at him and noticed his expression was a little nervous.

"What's to be scared about? It's just a little hiccup in the power."

"I didn't say I was scared." Ian gave himself away by saying that.

Alan shook his head. "I didn't say you were scared."

"I know."

Ian turned and looked out at the driving rain, and the fence that stood between them and the tyrannosaur paddock. He is scared, as he discovered it was the T. Rex paddock they were in front of when Alan was in the other car.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO

IN THE FRONT CAR.

Me and Lex, Tim and the lawyer wait, bored out of our minds. The rain drummed on the roof monotonously. Tim was upside down in the front seat, Lex pushed his legs up, and he swings them down. "Up and down, up and down!"

"I can't believe we invited Ian Malcolm." The lawyer mumbled to himself, I raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with Ian Malcolm?

"I think Dr. Grant is really…smart." Lex said a little dreamily.

I thought the urge to gag, "Uh please Lex don't talk about my Dad like that."

Tim climbed into the back seat. Lex hits him with her hat as he moved by her.

"Don't scare me."

Tim found something under the seat and sits up abruptly, holding what looks like a heavy-duty pair of safety goggles. "Hey! Where did you find those things?"

"In a box under my seat."

"Are they heavy?" He asked, irritated.

Tim nodded. I started to notice something then. It was the rain it was coming down harder by the minute, I was getting slightly worried that we wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

"Then they're expensive. Put them back." He said sternly.

"Come on Gennaro, he's just having a little fun." I said, to which he ignored me and closed his eyes. Tim looked at me for confirmation, I nodded. Tim put on the goggles. Tim stared out the back window of the Explorer with Dad and Ian in it, behind them.

"Oh, cool! Night vision!" He said and smiled.

"You look good with those." I said. Lex was swinging her cap back and forth.

I start to hear something then, it was like a thump. "Lex did you hear that?" I said, and she shook her head while going back to swinging her cap around. THUMP.

Tim got down from the back seat and reached forward to stop her hat. "Can you feel that?"

She don't answer. Tim leaned over to the front passenger seat and looked at the two plastic cups of water that sit in the recessed holes on the dashboard. As we watched, the water in the glasses vibrates, making concentric circles then it stopped and then it vibrates again.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

"Ok tell me now that you felt that." I said to Lex and the lawyer even turned around to us.

"What is that? M-Maybe it's the power trying to come back on." He said, but the tone in his voice suggests that he wasn't so easily convinced, to be honest I wasn't either.

Tim jumped into the back seat and puts the goggles on again. "What is that?" Lex looked around.

I had a bad feeling, my stomach turned uneasily. Tim turned and looked out the side window. We realised that we were sitting out the T. Rex paddock. The goat was no longer there.

Lex started to breathe heavily. "Where's the goat?" she turned to me but all of a sudden BANG! We all jumped, and me and Lex screamed as something hits the Plexiglas sunroof of the Explorer, hard. We looked up to see the goat's bloody, disembodied goat leg.

The lawyer made a choking noise. "Oh Jesus."

Tim whipped around to look out the side window again. His mouth pop open, but no sound comes out. Through the goggles, he sees an animal claw, a huge one, gripping the cables of the "electrified" fence.

We all heard a loud growling then, and we quickly turned to see a Tyrannosaurus rex. It stood maybe twenty-five feet high, forty feet long from nose to tail, with an enormous, boxlike head that must be five feet long by itself. The remains of the goat hang out of the rex's mouth. It tilts its head back and swallows the animal in one big gulp.

"Oh shit." I said out loud, I shouldn't have in front of the kids but I couldn't help it.

The lawyer was practically shaking, his hand claws for the door handle, and he shoulders it open, and takes off out of the car. Oh my God, he left us!

"He left us. He left us!" Lex cried, I put my arm around her tightly as she started hyperventilating.

"Shhhh." I tried to shush her, but the dinosaur was already making its way out of the paddock. How the hell could it get out? Then I realised when the radio's and power went off in our car, it must have set all of the power of in the entire park.

Dad please help us.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

IN THE REAR CAR.

Alan and Ian turned in the direction Gennaro went. Both were gobsmacked that he just left the kids alone. "Where does he think he's going?"

"When you gotta go, you gotta go."

Ian looked the other way, out the passenger window as he watched the fence begins to buckle, its post collapsing into themselves, the wires snapping free.

"What was that all about?"

His thoughts go to the kids alone in the car, and his daughter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

IN THE FRONT CAR.

The Rex strided around to the side of the car and peered down, from high above. Tim leaps into the front seat and pulls the driver's door shut. Both kids are terrified, breathing hard, unable to speak. I try to contain my fear, but it was very hard because a real life Rex was walking around free.

"Dr Grant." Lex said looking back at the car in fear. It was funny the way she called for my Dad and not for Ian.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Boy, do I hate being right all the time." Ian whispered shakily.

"Keep absolutely still its vision is based on movement." Alan replied. They both stayed still as statues. The T-rex turned and strided quickly back towards them. It circled, slowly, bending over to look in at them through the window. Alan and Ian sat in the front seat, watching as the giant legs stride past their windows.

The other car has some light in it and Alan realised one of the kids must have a torch on. He knew Katie wouldn't because she knew that would attract attention to it.

"Turn the light off. Turn the light off." He whispered. The Rex was going over to them, now he was really scared for his daughter and the kids.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

IN THE FRONT CAR.

"LEX TURN IT OFF!" I shouted, but trying to keep it low. There was no point because the thing was already coming towards us. I gathered Lex to me and Tim was trying to come to me, the Rex bended down and looked in through the front windshield, then the side window. Tim is eye to eye with the thing for a second, then the dinosaur raised its head up, above the car.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry!" Lex shouted at me, and I tried to grab it from her.

"Turn it off, Lex! Turn it off!" Tim climbed over the seat and joined us.

"Where is the button then!" I said, trying to find it, but she was making it difficult from the amount of hands that were fumbling with it.

"I don't know, I don't know. I'm sorry!" Lex shouted, our breathing was heavy.

Me and the Kids look up, through the sunroof, as the head goes higher, and higher, and higher, and then the Rex turned, looked straight down at us through the sunroof, opens its mouth wide and ROARED!

The windows rattled and Lex screamed as the flashlight goes on again, "Come on, give it to me!" I screamed, I was really scared now.

SMASH! BOOM! The Rex had us on the seats as it smashed down into us. Half of the glass was only preventing us from getting eaten as we all screamed in horror, the Rex snarled at us viciously.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Finally the T. Rex makes an appearance! How will they get out of this one? Updates may be slow as I am back in college on Tuesday. But I will have this finished as soon as I can. _

_Thanks for my reviewers and followers and favourites. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	11. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

_Chapter 11_

The tyrannosaur strike trying to make it's way into the roof out of now destroyed car. The thing's head it's the plastic sunroof, knocking the whole frame right out of the roof of the car and down into the vehicle. The bubble falls down onto me, Tim and Lex, trapping us and the animal lunged down, through the hole, snapping at us.

"HELP!" I screamed in pain. The kids were screaming, and I could feel that the dinosaur was getting frustrated. The Plexiglas holds above us, though and protects me, Tim and Lex even as it pins us to the seats. The T-rex continues to push down, and the glass actually groaned and crack lines start racing across it. "Oh my God!"

Tim whose feet were caught above him, pushed back, only an inch of glass between him and the dinosaur's teeth. "TIM LOOK OUT!" I said moving him to me as close as I could.

IN THE REAR CAR.

Alan and Ian watch in horror as the dinosaur claws at the side of the vehicle with one of its powerful thigh legs. They both watched as it pushed the car, starting to tip the car over. "Katie." He whispered in horror.

"Oh my God!" Ian cried out.

Now his mind was completely on the kids and his daughter. "We gotta do something." He said, rushing to find something.

"What? What can we do?!"

"There's gotta be something….We can't just sit here."

Alan looked around trying not hear the screams coming from the other car and climbed over the seat. He teared apart the back area, searching - and finally finds a metal case. He opened it finding flares. He grabbed one and moved quickly back to the driver's seat and opened the door. Ian grabbed a flare, too.

IN THE FRONT CAR.

The T-rex starts to nudge us toward the barrier over the barrier, there is a gentle terraced area at one side where the rex emerged from, but the car isn't next to that, it's next to a sharp precipice, representing a fifty or sixty foot drop. The car, upside down now, is pushed near the edge. The rex towers over the car. Like a dog, its puts one foot on the chassis and tears an undercarriage with its jaws. Biting at anything it can get a hold of, it rips the rear axle free, tosses it aside, and bites into a tire. The tire expoloded startling us and the rex.

We sinking in mud, now and the car was becoming closer to us as the animal tried to crush us. "Ahh." Lex screamed. As the frame continues to buckle, we crawl toward the open rear window. The car collapsing behind us mud and rain water pout into what little space there is left. Tim is ahead, nearing the back window, when there is a crunch and a seat comes down, pinning him. The dinosaur backs up, dragging the Explorer, swinging it left and right. It seems ready to fling us over the edge.

Dad looked like he got out of his car, because I could see him shouting and could vaguely see he's holding the flare in one hand, which he pulls the top off of bright flames shoot out the end of it.

"Hey! Hey! Over here!" The T-rex turns and looks at him and roared. Dad waved the flare slowly in front of him from side to side. The T-rex followed his moving arm, its beastly eyes locked on the flare. Dad looked over to the wall, and tossed the flare over the edge of the barrier. The rex lunges after it.

I couldn't look at him for long because Tim was crying out in pain, as the seat got stuck on his legs.

"Oh God, Tim. Try not to move." I said, as I tried to lift the seat enough for him to move his legs. Lex was screaming, and I couldn't look after them both while I tried to help one.

"Ian! Freeze! Freeze! Get rid of the flare!" I could hear Dad shouting to Ian.

The rex roared as he followed Ian, "Get the kids!"

"Dad!" I shouted, and he whipped around to see me and ran over to us. His eyes had fear and concern.

"Hey, Katie are you hurt?" He looked at me but he could see much because of us been stuck.

"Dad, help the kids." I clenched my teeth in pain. Glass pierced my skin, and I heard growling again. This was a nightmare.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Sorry this took a while and sorry that this is short. I haven't been really in the mood to write fast chapters lately…I will get another one out before Sunday because I am going to see Jurassic World in the gallery in my cinemas for the first time. Basically to go into the the gallery you have to be 18 because it's a private screening with only 17 seats and you get free popcorn and free drinks, nachos and hotdogs all REFILLS AND UNLIMITED! And alcohol where you have to pay for. I can't wait to see the movie! _

_Hope you enjoy the chapter, and the movie for those who are seeing it before me…_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	12. Keeping The Kids Safe

**Keeping The Kids Safe**

_Chapter 12_

"Dr Grant! Dr Grant!" Lex screamed as she tried to get out. The Rex must have got Ian because I couldn't hear anything. Tim was squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

Dad tried not to focus his attention on me not to much, but I could see him looking at me. "Come on, Katie." He tried to usher me out but I shook my head.

"No. Get the kids out first!" I said, clenching my teeth as the glass cut into my skin. He reluctantly nodded and turned back to Lex.

Dad laid on the ground looking inside, and looked Lex who was staring up at him barely conscious, her face covered in mud.

"Are you okay? Can you move?"

"I'm stuck. The seat's got my feet!" Tim shouted in pain.

"Oh God, Dad get him out!" I said and I had a feeling that the Rex would come back soon.

"Tim, I'll get you. I'll get Lex out first." He said, pulling Lex by her arms.

"Dr. Grant! Dr. Grant! Daddy, daddy!" Lex screamed still not calmed down yet. Dad seemed to stiffen at those words but otherwise ignored them.

"Let's get you out." Dad said, he reached in and dragged her out.

"Are you okay? Good girl." He finally got her out and reached back into get me but I shook my head motioning to Tim.

"Tim? Tim?" I said, shaking his shoulder he had fainted. I felt tears coming down my cheeks.

Dad who could just about reach his hand right to his face tapped him gently. "Tim wake up."

All of a sudden we heard a loud scream, Dad whips back out to grab Lex. It was the Rex back.

"Shhh! Don't move! It can't see us if we don't move."

I try to see what was happening but all I could see was the Rex's feet and Dad and Lex huddled together, while it inspected them.

The Rex walked to the back of the car. It bended down, WHAP! Our car car spun as it is pushed from behind by the Rex. Dad and Lex are pushed in front of it. They scrambled around on their knees, trying to keep ahead of the car, which the rex is now pushing even closer to the edge of the barrier. Dad and Lex crawled quickly, but our car was moving faster, catching up on them.

Tim was starting to awaken and screamed. He tries to untangle himself, but hissed. "Its ok, its ok Tim you are with me." I held his hand.

ON THE ROAD.

The T-rex loomed over Lex and Dad who were trapped between the car and the sixty foot drop.

"TIM! KATIE?" They both shouted.

IN THE CAR.

The Rex bended down and sees me and Tim. I pull Tim away, furiously but there's almost no room to move in here. The Rex opens its mouth wide and stretches its tongue into the car. Tim screamed and pushed as the tongue tries to wrap around him. "GET OUT!" I screamed furiously. It retreated and withdrawed from the car.

ON THE ROAD.

The T-rex still tried to get to Alan and Lex, pushing the car, spinning on its roof. Alan and Lex scramble, trying to avoid being caught by the T-rex and crushed by the car. "This way!" The back of the car almost crushed them against the barrier.

"Get back!" Alan said. They moved, as the Rex continue d to move the car toward the edge. Alan finally got on the wall, Lex followed. The T-rex roared in frustration, it bent down for one final lunge at the car.

Alan sore it coming. He grabbed one of the dangling fence cables on the other side of the barrier. "Grab a hold of me!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. He scrambled to the edge of the barrier, and started to climb down. He wanted his daughter with him.

"Timmy! Timmy!" Lex screamed upwards. The car was slowly been pushed to the edge.

The cable was slick with rain, and it's all Alan can do to hang on as he and Lex slide rapidly down. Above them, the vehicle is now teetering over the edge, threatening to drop right on top of them if they didn't hurry. Alan gasped desperately, as Lex has unwittingly started to choke him as she held on for dear life.

"Lex! Lex! You're choking me!" Lex eased her grip on him but still kept tight hold of him. The car groaned nearly over the edge now. Alan looked to the side, there were other cables, out of the line of the car's impending drop. His feet scrambled along the concrete wall, Alan tried to swing over towards one.

"Grab-Grab a wire!" He shouted his voice was hoarse. His momentum carried them back the other way, but on the second swing Lex managed to grab hold of the second cable.

"I got it!" They grabbed the wire, the car fell down past them without any screaming inside. Lex and Alan are clear by inches, clinging to the second cable.

"Timmy! Katie!" Lex shouted, as the car crunched into the leafy top of a tree, resting on its roof some fifteen feet below them. The T-rex stared down at them, but they are safely out of its reach. They looked up to see the Rex giving them a final roar and then they proceeded to climb down.

Alan could only pray his daughter and Tim was alright.

CONTROL ROOM.

John Hammond was livid. "I will kill Nedry. I will kill him." Muldoon burst through the door.

"Well?"

He shook his head, "There's no sign of him anywhere." The game show music is louder and faster now was becoming very annoying.

Ray will you please switch off that damned music!" He stomped his stick on the floor in frustration. He rubbed his head, he was very worried now. Ray's cigarette was practically burning his lips, down to almost nothing in his mouth. He hovered over Nedry's computer terminal, which was a mass of incomprehensible commands that scroll by quickly as he futilely examines each one of them. Muldoon paced and Ellie was sitting down on the chair stared at Arnold in amazement.

"Are we getting anywhere with these procedures of yours? I mean, what's hanging us up?"

"I ran a key check on every stroke Nedry entered today. It's all pretty standard stuff, until this one…"

Ellie stood up and joined at them at the computer. "What one?" He pointed to his computer screen, to a specific series of commands. The others crowed over his shoulder and stared at the screen.

"Keycheck /space -o keycheck off safety -o. He's turning the safety systems off. He doesn't want anybody to see what he's about to do. Now look at this next entry, it's the kicker. .obj. Whatever it did, it did it all, but with Keycheck off, the computer didn't file the keystrokes only way to find them now is to search the computer's lines of code one by one."

"How many lines of code are there?" Ellie asked, dreading the answer.

"Uh about two million."

"Two million, great. That would help."

John turned to Muldoon. "Robert, I wonder if perhaps you would be good enough to take a gas jeep and bring back my grandchildren."

"Sure." He nodded, and headed for the door.

"I'm going with him." Ellie said, they headed for the door, John turned, staring out the windows at the front of the control room. He's gone pale, and he's sweating, wrapped up in million thoughts. Behind him, Ray Arnold's voice calls to him, but he doesn't hear it.

"John….John." John leaned on his cane, and for the first time he looks like he's actually using it.

"John." He turned, finally hearing him. "I can't get Jurassic Park back on line without Dennis Nedry."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The rain has all stopped now. Alan and Lex were at the bottom of the large barrier leading up to the park road. Like it or not, they're in the park now, and are surrounded by think jungle foliage on all sides. They're both beaten up, and Alan's face is covered in blood. He's bent over a big puddle, splashing water on his face, rinsing the blood off and trying to bring himself to.

Poor Lex was scared as hell. She stands behind Alan ramrod straight, her breath coming short, desperate gasps. Her eyes were wide, and she doesn't look like she can move. As Alan got rid of the blood, his injury doesn't look so bad, just a gash on his forehead. He turned and looked up to the tree the Explorer fell in. It's stuck there, nose down in the thickest top branches. Lex's gaps are getting louder. She's terrified, "Dr. Grant." She whispered, He touched her, but it's awfully awkward, more of a pat on the head than anything strong or reassured.

It made him realize how bad he is with Katie. He would be a better father to her after this. If they survive this that is. She responded to the contact, hurling herself forward and throwing her arms tightly around his waist. She clamped here, holding on for dear life.

"Lex, you gotta be quiet, please. Shhhhh." He hugged her back. This seemed to quiet her.

"Because if we make too much noise, he's going to hear us and come back." She nodded frantically.

"Katie! Timmy?!" He shouted up by the trees were the car was. He heard a cracking sound. He looked up to the tree again. The Explorer had fallen a few feet lower into the branches. Alan looked down at Lex, who is sitting on a rock.

"Dad….Dad…." She whispered staring off to space. He felt a pang of sympathy for her.

"Shhh….I'm right here, Lex. I'm going to look after you, but I have to go and get your brother and my daughter. I want you to stay here and wait for me, okay?"

"He left us! He left us!" Referring to Gennaro.

"That's not what I'm going to do." He said and led her into the tunnel of water that was running. She got up and sat in it. He nodded and walked to the tree. It was all about keeping the kids safe no matter what.

"KATIE! TIM!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I winced rubbing my head, while I faded in and out of consciousness. "Ow." I whispered, my head was banging. I looked to where I was and I was shocked to see that I was in the trees.

"Katie." A voice whispered. I looked and it was Tim.

"Hey Tim are you ok? How hurt are you?" I asked trying to move. My body was aching all over.

"Tim? Katie?" It was Dad who came up to the car and looked in. He left out a sigh of relief when he seen me and then looked at Tim.

"You both alright?" He asked. We nodded slowly.

I noticed a stain on his shirt. "I threw up."

Dad looked at me and then back at him. "That's okay. Listen, give me your hand."

Tim doesn't move. "Come on Tim. We won't tell anybody you threw up. Just Dr Grant your hand okay?"

He slowly reached out, Tim reached too, but they're still about a foot apart. I was closer to Dad as he grabbed hold of the steering wheel, to pull himself further in. The wheel turned, on the branch, the front wheel turned losing a bit of their grip on the thick branch they're resting on. My stomach turned.

I helped Tim over to Dad and Dad grabbed his hands. He held on to him, getting an arm securely around his waist. They climb down a branch. "Ok just stay here, hold on to the branch while I get Katie." I heard him say to Tim.

Dad took a moment to come back up the branch for me. He smiled but it wasn't a true obviously. I hesitated but he held out his two arms to me. "Daddy," I whispered, I was scared. What if I fell? Or the dinosaur came back while we were trying to get out of the trees? I felt safe in the car….

I looked at Dad's smiling face, and his arms. He had changed suddenly like he was interested in me and speaking to me. He actually looked like he cared about me and that when the car went down he was worried. "It's ok." He said.

I carefully got up from my seat, trying not to lean my weight on the front screen. "I've got you Katie. You're ok now." Dad wrapped his arms around me tightly and lowered me on to the branch next to him.

"Thank God, Katie." He kept his arms around me and I hugged him back tightly. I felt safe, and I was finally getting the hug that I have always wanted but unfortunately not in the best situation. We slowly went down to where Tim was. When we got down there, I grabbed Tim in a hug.

"You're ok!" I said, and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Okay, that's not so bad, ah Tim?" Dad said. We started make our way down.

"Yes it is."

"It's just like coming out of a tree house. Did your dad ever build you a tree house, Tim, eh?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Me too." Dad agreed. "And me." I said. We started to climb down, and I helped Tim with his footing.

"Okay. Well, the main thing about climbing is never, never look down, never." He explained calmly.

"This is impossible. How am I going...I can't make it. This is...it's about fifty feet." Tim said starting to panic.

I held Tim's arm as we went down. "Its' ok, me and Dad will help you."

"What if the car falls?"

Just then as if the car knew we were going to say that. It groaned forward on the branch, which sags in our direction, we looked up. The car begins to shift dramatically towards us.

"You had to jinx it." I said and sighed. Dad looked at us.

"Oh, no! GO, Tim, Katie go! Go!" We climbed down, as fast as we could, as the big branch that is supporting the car creaked ready to give way any second.

"Katie, go hurry!" Dad screamed as I tried to help Tim. But he had him with him and motioned me to go on my own, I nodded.

"Faster! Faster!" The branch broke, and disintegrated, and the car fell straight at us.

Dad and Tim let go of the branch they're on and fall, into another branch a few feet down. The car smacked into the bug branch we just vacated, and stopped there. I fell down and hit my head again on another branch. Dad and Tim half climbed, and half fell down the tree now. They slipped on the resin-covered branches, just trying like hell to get out of the way.

"DAD!" I screamed up to them. The second branch broke, and now the car smashed and crashed through a network of thinner branches, headed right for us. It hit open space and goes into free fall. Dad turns, and put up his arms in defence and the car stopped, slamming into a thick branch just above him.

"It's ok. Just keep going Katie." He said, and him and Tim started moving quickly again before it could come down further. The new branch started to creak. I focused on getting to the ground which was only a few feet from me now, and we looked at each other.

"Go Katie!" He said to me, and we all jumped to the ground hard. "Ow!" Tim and I said. I swear I am going to get the worst migraine. Dad grabbed Tim and me and we fall to the side, just as the car smashed into the earth, nose first, standing upright that way. They look up in relief, but the damn thing's still heading for us, now tipping over falling straight at us and there's no way we have time to get out of the way this time, so Dad covers us and jumps on top of us.

CRASH! The jeep fell on top of us. Dad amazingly unhurt, looked up confused. I realized we were inside the jeep again, saved by the hole sunroof.

"Well we're back in the car again." Tim sighed with relief and was trying to catch his breath.

"Well at least you two are out of the tree." Dad said lying on the ground exhausted. This will be a long night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_I heard Jurassic World is amazing! I can't wait to see it, I heard that Blue the velociraptor has a bond with Owen now that WILL be interesting to watch. I'm actually watching the three Jurassic Park movies at this minute. I'm on to the second film now. I spent half of this watching the first one but now I am on, The Lost World. Hope everyone likes the chapter. Alan has finally started to see sense and his focused entirely on keeping his daughter safe and becoming a better father to her. Once again thanks to everyone who is following and favouring and reviews I'm getting._

_I hope Jurassic World is as great as everyone says it is. But nothing can beat the original can it? I think that Jurassic Park 3 goes really fast, like it's not even as long as the first two. Is it me? Also I think The Lost World goes on forever. _

_I hope to update at least once a week, with this story and my other story, An Adventure To Remember. I will be posting the sequel to this as well, I'm not sure when though. I'm still thinking of a name for it. Maybe you all can give me some suggestions? Obviously it will take places in Jurassic Park 3. I'm going to have Katie have a long interest aswell. Guess you all know who that will be…. ;) Our beloved Billy Brennan, I felt quite sorry for Billy in the third movie. But I understand why Alan reacted the way he did. Billy knew what the raptors were capable of and he chose to still take them. Ok I'm going to rambling now lol._

_I'll let everyone know how I liked the movie when I update next…. Ahhh can't wait to see it:D _

_This is the longest Authors note ever._

_Once again hope everyone likes the chapter._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	13. The Chase

The Chase

_Chapter 13_

When we got back to Lex who was in a tunnel full of running water, she ran to her brother and started crying again. Me and Dad let them some privacy for a moment. I took a sip of water that was running, not caring if it was safe or not to drink. I was just so thirsty and exhausted.

"Let me see your forehead." Dad said, and he turned me to face him. He took a piece of his shirt and ripped it and he wetted it and carefully dabbed the cut on my forehead. I winced, "I'm sorry, Katie."

I shook my head, "No its ok."

He interrupted me. "Not for the cut, I mean for not being a father to you. I just didn't want to accept it, and when the car went down-"He cut himself off and looked to the ground.

"It's alright Dad. It hurt every time you would push me away. I understand why though. You've never wanted kids and finding out you had a sixteen year old daughter out of the blue would be hard to accept."

He didn't say anything.

"I forgive you." I said, and shivered slightly.

"Thank you, from now on I'll be a better father to you. But for now we need to keep the kids safe and calm." He said looking back at the kids who were huddled together still looking around.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Muldoon and Ellie raced down the park road in an open-topped jeep. Neither of them spoke, they just stare ahead grimly, wondering what they're about to find. They round a corner and come to the top of the hill, where the attack took place. The jeep skidded to a stop and they jump out. The road is rutted, muddy mess. The cement block house is a pile of rubble, one of the Explorers is gone. The other stood untouched, both doors hanging open.

"Oh, God. Where's the other car? Where's the other car?" She repeated looking around. She feared the worst and hoped to God it wasn't true. She ran to the Explorer looking inside it, Muldoon followed looking around.

"ALAN!"

"DR GRANT!" Muldoon walked towards the wreckage of the outhouse.

"ALAN! KATIE!"

Ellie looked at the wreckage of the outhouse too and put a hand over her mouth in disgust.

"I think this was Gennaro." Muldoon said, and she agreed.

She walked backwards away from the lawyers remains. They heard a distant roar from behind the trees. "I think it's ahead of us."

"It could be anywhere with the fences out, it can go in and out of any paddock it likes." Muldoon cautiously said, shining the torch everywhere.

They heared a moaning sound from somewhere in the wreckage of the restroom building. They realized and rushed over to it. They threw pieces of wood away from the person and realized it was Ian lying on his back, semiconscious among the twisted wood and cement.

"It's Malcolm!" Muldoon said, and Ellie kneeled down to Ian.

"Ian, Ian," She tried to get him to open his eyes.

He shined his light along the length of Malcolm's body, his shirt is soaked with blood, but his right leg is even worse off. The right ankle was bent outward at a strange angle from his leg, the trousers flattened, soaked with blood. Ian's belt had been twisted around his thigh.

"He's put a tourniquet on. Ian, Ian."

Ian groaned as she touched him, groggy. "Remind me to talk John for a lovely weekend."

The T-rex roared again, it sounded closer now. Ellie and Muldoon look at each other.

"Can we chance moving him?"

Ian leaned up on his elbows and looked in the direction of the roar again. "Please chance it."

After a brief struggle, Muldoon laid Ian as carefully as possible in the back of the jeep.

"Where are the kids?" Ian asked, Ellie looked around, she was scared to death something might have happened to them and Alan and Katie.

"Lex! Tim! Katie!"

"Alan?!"

She turned and looked back at the empty road. She's on the verge of tears, but was fighting them back. No please God!

"Dr. Sattler, I've seen a lot of animal attacks, people just disappear. No blood, no trace. That's the way it happens." Muldoon said sympathetically.

Ellie didn't believe this for a second, Alan was smart he would have got away with the kids. "No, no, no. Don't say that."

She walks to the edge of the road, her eyes following the deep ruts the Explorer made when it went over the edge. Muldoon gets ready to leave. "Ellie, come on!"

She notices the other explorer on lying upwards. "The other car!"

Ellie's and Muldoon's flashlight beams spray light by the base of the tree.

"Dr. Grant!"

"Alan! Katie?" They find the wrecked Explorer. Muldoon peered inside, looking for anything.

"Do you see anything?" Ellie said.

"I don't know." There was nothing inside the explorer. They noticed foot tracks. Lots of them. One was much bigger than the other two. She sighed with relief. They got out but T-rex roared again, closer. "Thank God. They must have got out."

Ian laid out in the back of the jeep, felt something strange. He looked down, at the one of the T-rex footprints in the road. It was filled with water, the water in the puddle vibrates rhythmically. Ian knew what this meant and his eyes widened. He looks around, frantically.

"Uh anybody? Anybody hear that?"

Ellie who was still looking around, to Muldoon's chagrin, she accidently drops the flashlight on three sets of footprints in the mud.

"Look." Muldoon rushed to her to see what it was and she picked up her flashlight. She followed the trail the footprints made. They lead into the jungle and disappear.

Meanwhile Ian was staring, wide-eyed, at the rings in the water, which were getting bigger now.

"It's a…an impact tremor is what it is, it, uh…"

BOOM. BOOM.

Ian tensed, "Ok I'm fairly alarmed here!"

Ellie and Muldoon are still looking around not seeming to notice what he was implying.

"We gotta get out of here. Let's go…we gotta go, we gotta get out of here, right now! Go, go! Let's hurry, right now!" He said waving his arms to them, and they immediately rushed over.

The booming was louder now and faster. Ellie and Muldoon get into the jeep, Muldoon in the driver's seat.

"Move now! Let's go, let's go, right now, right now!"

As on cue, the tyrannosaur smashes out of the jungle foliage, it busted onto the road, and ran straight at them, moving at least thirty miles an hour.

"GO GO GO!

Muldoon fumbled for the keys, turned the jeep over, and slammed it into gear. He dropped the clutch, hits the gas, and tears ass out of there. The jeep is slow to work through the first few gears. Terrified, Ellie dared to look down, to the side view mirror, which tells her "Objects Are Closer Than They Appear."

The T-rex is still gaining on the slowly accelerating jeep. All three of them stare back at the rex in terror. "Must go Faster, faster!" Ian said, turning to Muldoon while keeping an eye on the approaching Rex.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Ellie screamed in panic as the Rex was really close to them now. Ian had his arm across Ellie as to protect her.

"Bloody move!" Muldoon screamed at Ian who had moved on to the gear stick.

"Must go faster, go, go, open it up, 5th gear, 5th gear! Here it comes! Stand on it! Fifth…stand on it, 5th gear, go!" Which meant they don't see the half-fallen tree branch right in front of them, blocking the path of the road. Muldoon looked back first.

"LOOK OUT!" Ellie screamed and they all ducked as they went past the fallen tree. The windshield hits the branch and shattered as the jeep flied ahead, really picking up speed now. The T-rex just runs right through the branch, and smashed it entirely. They're bounced around pretty badly losing ground now, the dinosaur makes a final lunge for the jeep and crunched the left rear quarter panel…but Muldoon slammed it back into gear and guns it. The T-rex finally gave up, fading into the distance. They drive in silence for a few moments, all scared out of their wits. Ellie looked back in front of her sighing with relief.

"Think they'll have that on the tour?" Ian said, as they drove back to the visitor centre in silence. The only noise they could hear was the Rex giving a last roar.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Hey! Another update…I try to update at least once a week now. I gotta say Jurassic World was amazing. I seen it for the second time on Thursday and will probably go and see it again before it comes out on dvd. I gotta say Chris Pratt is the new star of the film, other than the and the Raptors of course ;) There has been loads of new Jurassic Park/World stories now. Loads of them are really good. _

_Thank you all again for the follows and favourites and reviews._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	14. Alan and Katie's Talk

Alan and Katie's Talk

_Chapter 14_

I stood shivering quietly, listening to the sounds of the T Rex roaring. Lex and Tim made their way through Jurassic Park. Far in the distance, there's another roar. Dad who was standing in front us tried to put on a brave face but tries not to show it.

"Are you hearing this?" Lex whispered her mouth still open and she was still in shock.

"No, we're okay." Dad said, and took Lex and Tim by their shoulders and walked ahead and motioning me to hurry. We keep walking, but now Dad is looking around for a safe place to hide. We come to a stop at a large tree and he looked up. It was high. I wasn't really fond of heights.

"You all look pretty tired. I think we should go find somewhere up there to rest for the night." Dad said.

We heard another roar. "Like about now. C'mon! Hurry up!" He said, grabbing Tim and guiding him up.

"What if we fall? I hate trees." Tim whined.

I shook my head, "Come on, we just practically raced down the last one. I doubt we will fall Tim."

Lex looked at me while we carefully climbed up the tree. "You really raced down the tree?"

"Yep."

Dad was behind us, watching the other two, giving them a push up when they need it.

"You ok Katie?" He said eyeing me to see if I needed any help.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled.

Tim whined again, "I hate trees!"

"They don't bother me." Lex said, climbing up faster.

Tim scoffed. "Yeah well, you weren't in that last one."

Now, near the top of the tree, the four of us sit there, the view was amazing even at night. We could see in all directions it was a full moon tonight aswell. Most striking of all was the dozens of brachiosaurus heads, at the end of long necks, that tower over the park.

"Hey! Those are brontosauruses….I mean, those are brachiosauruses." Tim shouted out pointing to my favourite dinosaur chewing its supper.

"My favourite." I smiled. The Brachiosaurus beginning was the most special part of the trip and it would be something I would always remember.

It's okay to call them brontosaurs, Tim. It's a great name, it's a romantic name. It means thunder lizard."

"There singing." Dad said, and smiled after all that had happened in the last few hours. He was still fascinated over dinosaurs. He started making weird noises which in case dinosaur noises. The dinosaurs shot up and looked in our direction. I laughed. "They are cute."

Lex panicked, while pulling on Dads arm, "No…Don't let the monsters come over here."

I put my arm around her and sat down with her against the tree. "They aren't monsters Lex. They are just animals. The good animals." I winked.

"They are herbivores that means they only eat vegetables. For you I think they will make an exception." Tim teased.

"Tim." Dad warned.

"Oh well I hate the other kind." Lex said beside me.

"Yeah the others just do what they do." Dad sighed and sat down leaning back against the trunk of the tree, with a little room on either side of him. Lex got up left me and nestled up next to Dad on the branch. Dad was uncomfortable and surprised, but accepted it. Tim snuggled into him. I got up and sat beside Tim. My head rested on Dad's shoulder, I was glad that he didn't tense up.

It was silence of a moment, we could hear the hoots and sounds of the animals as they call it was like a musical. "They're singing again." I said and Dad chuckled.

As we start to properly settle in for the night. Dad made a noise and I looked at him. He winced and dug something out his pocket. It's the velociraptor claw he unearthed that seemed so long ago in Montana. It was yesterday, actually. He looked at it, thinking a million thoughts, staring at this thing that used to be so priceless.

"What are you, Ellie and Katie gonna do now if you don't have to dig of dinosaur bones anymore?" Lex asked a good question. I looked at Dad for the answer, I had no idea what we were going to do now.

"I guess we'll just have to evolve too." Dad said, and looked at me. I smiled sadly and put my head on his shoulder again.

"What do you call a blind dinosaur?" Tim tried to lighten the mood.

"I don't know. What do you call a blind dinosaur?" Dad asked.

"A Do-you-think-he-saurus. What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog?" We laughed quietly.

"You got me." Dad said, leaning his head back.

"A Do-you-think-he-saurus Rex." Dad laughed again.

"That's a good one." I said, tightening my arm around Tim.

After a while the kids finally closed their eyes, but after a moment, Lex opened hers again.

"What if the dinosaur comes back while we're all asleep?

"I'll stay awake." Dad said as if it was obvious.

"All night?" Lex sceptically asked.

"All night." Dad repeated, he let the claw fall to the ground. The kids finally went to sleep, and I couldn't get to sleep at all.

"You not going to sleep?" Dad asked. I looked up from his shoulder.

"I want to but I just can't."

"You should try, we don't know what to expect tomorrow." He said, a bit of fear in his voice.

I snuggled in to his shirt, and kept a hand around Tim. "At least we are together. That's what matters right."

He chuckled, "Right."

I thought about Ellie. I wondered if she was safe or if she came looking for us. By the way Dad's expression, I could tell he was worried about her too.

"You are worried about Ellie aren't you?"

He nodded and sighed. "I know she will be ok. She's strong. Just like you."

I smiled, "Thanks, but I don't really feel strong."

"You are, I never noticed it till now but you are. You were just like your mother."

I wanted to ask why he left my mother, but I didn't think discussing it right now would be the best time. But then again, I thought when will be the best time? We could die tomorrow.

"Dad, I hope you don't mind me asking. Why did you leave my mom?"

His eyes glazed over, he took a deep breath. "I just didn't want a committed relationship. Back then I was focused on getting my degree in college and she wanted to get married and have kids. We had a fight one night, and that's when I left. She told me that we could have a family and I got still have my future in Paleontology. I chose the other way out."

He chose the other way out? As in he left her.

I couldn't really be angry with him anymore. I didn't have the strength to, not after I spent so long trying to get him to like me.

"I want you to know that I loved your mother. I still do, she was my first ever girlfriend and she will always have a special place in my heart. I'm thankful that you are my daughter. You look so much like her." He touched my nose softly.

"I miss her." I croaked out. He didn't say anything to me but just let me put my head back on his shoulder.

"You know after all this. I may ask Ellie to marry me."

Now that I was not expecting. "Oh my God really?"

"I was thinking of what could happen for us, when I thought I was going to die."

I smiled widely. I loved Ellie like a mother and now that she may be my step mother made me so happy.

"How would you feel about that?" He asked, like he would have to ask that!

"Of course! I would love that to happen. You know how much I love Ellie. She will definitely say yes."

He shushed me. I didn't even realize I was talking loudly.

"You know she wants a baby right?"

"I haven't forgotten Katie."

I suddenly felt so tired. "Well I'm just letting you know. If you are wanting to marry her."

"Let's just keep that between us for now. I think it's time we go to sleep." He said and yawned.

"Right, goodnight Dad." I said closing my eyes. I really hoped we would get out of here now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_I have over 10,000 views on this story! Thank you all for reviewing, and adding this to your favourites and following it. Jurassic World does not come out on DVD till the 19__th__ October. Urgh such a long wait. I don't have much to say on this authors note except: Enjoy the chapter. See you all next week. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	15. God Bless You!

**God Bless You!**

_Chapter 15_

IN THE VISITOR CENTRE.

Ellie comes into the darkened restaurant, following the flickering light. A candle burned at a table in the corner. John was sitting at the table alone. He wanted to escape the guilt and worry. There is a bucket of ice cream in the middle, and he's eating a dish of it, staring down morosely.

Ellie sat on the seat and John looked up at her. His eyes are puffy, his hair is messed up. Ellie had to admit, he looked terrible. She tried to be angry at him but she found that she couldn't.

"They were all melting." He give her a spoon, but she shook her head. She didn't have the stomach to eat after what she just seen tonight.

"Malcolm's okay for now. I gave him a shot of morphine."

John tried to give her a half grin and said reassuringly. "They'll all be fine. Who better to get the children through Jurassic Park than a dinosaur expert?"

Ellie nodded, half of her knew he was just trying to brighten the mood. He paused, before he looked up at her. "You know the first attraction I ever built when I came down south from Scotland? Was a Flea Circus, Petticoat Lane, really quite wonderful….We had a wee trapeze, a roundabout…a merry go….what you call it?"

"Carousel." Ellie replied, resting her head on her hand.

He nodded, "A carousel….and a seesaw. They all moved, motorized of course, but people would swear they could see the fleas. "I see the fleas, mummy! Can't you see the fleas?" Clown fleas, high wire fleas, fleas on parade..." He trailed off.

Ellie just looked at him, not sure what his state is. She let him go on anyway, "But with this place, I - - I wanted to give them something real, something that wasn't an illusion, something they could see and touch. An aim devoid of merit."

Ellie tried to sympathise with him. "But you can't think through this one John. You have to feel it."

He nodded agreeing. "You're absolutely right. Yes, you're right hiring Nedry was a mistake, that's obvious. We're over dependent on automation, I can see that now. But that's all correctable for the next time around."

"John, you're still building onto that Flea Circus, that illusion. And now you're adding onto it by what you're doing here. That's the illusion."

He wasn't seeing the point. "Once we have control again…"

"Control?! You never had control! That's the illusion! I was overwhelmed by the power of this place. But I made a mistake too. I didn't have enough respect for that power, and it's out now. You're sitting here trying to pick up the pieces. John, there's nothing worth picking up." She started crying. "The only thing that matters now are the people we love. Alan, Katie, Lex, and Tim. John, they're out there where people are dying."

There is a long pause. John avoided her gaze. Ellie sniffed and wiped a tear away and suddenly felt really hungry. She reached out and takes a spoon out of one of the buckets of ice cream, and licked it. "It's good." She said and took more. He looked up at her, and his face is different, as the unhappy irony of what he's about to say finally hits home. "Spared no expense."

They continued eating for a while and they could hear sounds from outside every so often. They knew it was only herbivores. She would love to hear the sound of them but now she couldn't put a smile on her face. Her mind was filled with worry for her boyfriend and his daughter, who was like a daughter to her. She hoped that she would be her official step mother in the future. She was worried for John's grandkids. Some of the world's most dangerous animals were out there running free and her family were out there with them. She blinked back her tears again taking more ice cream into her mouth wanting the comfort.

Something clicked in her brain as she remembered something. She looked up at John, "You said all the fences were out right?"

Before he could say something, she shot up from her seat and walked to the doors that had no locks. "That is not good." She mumbled to herself. _Anything could just walk in, especially the raptors. Oh God. The raptors!_

She went outside and turned her touch on, and looked everywhere to see if anything was in sight. It was pitch black. Her breathing was uneasy as she looked ahead and seen the raptor fence. It was still intact as the red light was flashing indicating the fence was still on.

She sighed in relief. "Thank God."

She turned back into the centre, and closed the doors. "They are still on."

"You mean the raptor fence? Yes, yes of course. _Nedry _knew not to turn them off." He hissed his name. They sat back down and continued eating.

_The sun came up over Jurassic Park. The danger of the night before is overcome by the sheer beauty of the place it really is like the Serengeti Plain._ Alan thought.

Over at the edge of a great open field, a huge tree marks the border between the open area and the thick of the jungle.

The kids were still asleep in the branches of the tree, they were curled up under Alan's arms. A heavy shadow falls over all four of them, blocking out the sun entirely. Grant awakens, only a little bit asleep, as a brachiosaur's head pushes into the tree branches, right up beside them. It hesitated there for a second, seemingly staring at them. Alan just watched as it opens its mouth very wide and chomps down on a branch over their heads. He smiled slowly, still appreciating the beauty of John's creation.

The kids awaken with a start. Tim pointed, Lex opened her mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. I rubbed my eyes groggily. "Go away!" Lex screamed.

"Urgh, please don't shout so early in the morning!" I said trying to wake myself up.

Alan quieted them. "It's okay! It's just a brachiosaur!"

Tim who was wide awake. "Veggiesaurus, Lex, Veggiesaurus!" He said, happily.

My favourite ever dinosaur was right in my reach. I smiled at it. "Hey, come here." I leaned over to it. But Lex isn't taking any chances and scrambled back, away from its mouth. Tim and Dad come together on the branch, just staring at the dinosaur in wonder as it eats its breakfast. Dad gets another branch. Tim scampered up by me. As we tried to get the brachiosaur's attention.

"Come here, boy…I mean girl."

Dad moved forward and tries to feed the brachiosaur. The animal grabbed the end of the branch and starts a tug-of-war with Dad. I laughed out loud happily, and me and Tim tried to help him.

HONK! The brachiosaur made a loud honking noise, startling us. "Take a bite, take a bite. I'm not letting go."

"It's so strong! Look at its nose." Me and Tim reached out, petting the dinosaur's head while it chewed.

"That's a girl. Hey Lex, you can touch it. It's a girl, just like you. Come on, it's okay. Lex, come on and touch it. It likes you. It's gotta like you. Come on Lex." Tim said to Lex who was still looking at scared.

"Come on, try some. Take a bite."

I looked at Lex, "Come on Lex. You may not have a chance again after this."

Dad agreed while nodding. "It's good protein. Come on, Lex. Why don't you touch it? Look at his nose. Looks like it has a cold."

Lex still didn't move. She really was stubborn.

"This is a seventy-seven ton animal. Lex! Just think of it as a big cow. Look at it's teeth? That's nothing compared to the T Rex."

I smiled and pressed a small kiss on the top of its nose. The bit were it wasn't all snotty. "Come here, girl. This is a seventy-seven ton animal. Just think of it as a big cow."

"I like cows." I turned to see Lex coming closer now.

"You're a beautiful big animal. It's your favourite Katie isn't it?"

"Yeah." I whispered while trying guide Tim closer to it. The dinosaur kept on chewing, not objecting to the inspection.

"Did you smell that?" I shook my head. Lex tentatively edged forward in the tree to the inspection.

"Come on girl, up here." She barely touched the thing on the tip of its nose and it sneezed. It's a vast explosion, and Lex fell back, dripping wet from head to toe.

"God bless you!" Tim shouted and smiled.

I giggled at her expression. This really wasn't her type of place. "You okay?" I laughed.

She looked at me, and I could see the murder look in her eyes. Even Dad looked like he wanted to laugh. I guess it was time to move now. I wondered what else we would find today and I hoped we would get of this island.

_Hi another chapter up early for you all! I hope you like this chapter. I have a poll on my profile if you all want to vote. The poll is about what story you want to see next. I have only three more days left in college before I leave, then I can update more! YAY! :-) I have 100 followers on this story, and 91 favourites and 53 reviews and 11,930 views on this story. THANK YOU! I hope you all keep following and reviewing._

_I want at least 3 reviews for the next chapter. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	16. Life Found A Way

**Life Found A Way**

_Chapter 16_

After we spent time with the Brachiosaurs we still had to keep moving so we carefully and cautiously climbed back down the tree. Lex who was still horrified her shirt was soaked, and face all wet. She didn't say anything but just look straight ahead in a daze. Poor kid.

"Dad, where are we going?" I asked, as the kids starting to walk ahead of us.

He blew a breath, "Well try and find out way back to the visitor centre but we have to be careful Katie. These animals are roaming free now, we could bump into anything."

Ahead of us we could hear the kids arguing and Lex was making a lot of noise. We could be attacked at any moment.

"Lex! Talk low!" she didn't need to ask why because the look on her face said it all.

Tim chuckled, "Oh, great. Now she'll never try anything new! She'll just sit in her room and never come out and play with her computer…."

"I'm a hacker!" Lex wiped off some goo off her face.

Tim looked at us then, "That's what I said! You're a nerd! They don't call you people hackers anymore….they call you people nerds!"

"Guys please."

"I prefer to be called a hacker! Not a computer nerd." She said back.

Dad looked at me, "They are really not going to shut up are they?" Tim and Lex continued arguing. Dad stopped as we climbed over a fallen tree. I stopped and walked back to see what he found. My eyes widened, there were millions of tiny footprints and eggs that have cracked.

"Dad, what kind of dinosaurs were in those?" I whispered not wanting to be those eggs we seen in the lab only yesterday.

The kids were beside us, currently not arguing Thank God! "You know what this is? It's a dinosaur egg. The dinosaurs are breeding."

Tim took the shell from him. "But….my grandpa said all the dinosaurs were girls."

"Amphibian DNA."

Lex looked confused as she looked at the broken shell. "What's that?"

"Well, on the tour….the film said they used frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps. They mutated the dinosaur's genetic code and blended it with that of frogs. Now, some West African frogs have been known to spontaneously change sex from male to female, in a single sex environment. Malcolm was right! Look, life found a way!" Dad looked amazed, and we saw those tiny footprints lead off into the jungle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

BACK IN THE CONTROL ROOM.

The mood in the room was hopeless. Ian had his wounds bandaged, by Ellie. He was in real pain, hangs around with Ellie and Muldoon, hoping for some development while Ray was still at the computer terminal and looking a mess, he doggedly sorts through the computer system's lines of code. They blip by, reflected in his glasses. He turns and stares up at John with a look of absolute incredulity on his face.

"No, no, no, that's crazy, you're out of your mind, he's absolutely out of his mind…"

Ellie didn't get what was going on. "Wait a minute. What exactly does this mean?" John turned to her, the twinkle back in his eye.

"We're talking, my dear, about a calculated risk, which the only option is left to us. We will never find the command Nedry used. He covered his tracks far too well, and I think it's obvious he's not coming back. So shutting down the system…"

Arnold interrupted, "I will not do it. You'll have to get somebody else, because I will not."

"Shutting down the system is the only way to guarantee wiping out everything he did. If I understand correctly, all the system will come back on their original start-up modes correct?"

Arnold lit a cigarette. "Theoretically, yeah (yes), but we've never shut down the whole system. It may not come back at all."

"But would we get the phones back?" Ellie asked, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, again, in theory, but."

"What about the lysine contingency? We could put that into effect!" Muldoon asked.

She turned to him, "What's that?"

"It's absolutely out of the question." John snapped. He walked away from the group. Ian sat listening while the others debated what to do.

"The lysine contingency. It's intended to prevent the spread of the animals is case they ever got off the island, but we could use it now. Dr. Wu inserted a gene that makes a single faulty enzyme in protein metabolism. Animals can't manufacture the amino acid lysine. Unless they're continually supplied with lysine by us, they'll go into a coma and die." He said it all in a rush.

"How would we cut off the lysine?"

Arnold wiped sweat of his brow while the cigarette was now in his mouth. "No trick to it. Just stop running the program. Leaving them unattended."

"How soon before they become comatose?" Ian spoke up.

"It would be totally painless…they'd just slip into unconsciousness and they die."

"How long before they slip into unconsciousness?" Ian asked again.

"About…seven days, more or less."

Ellie couldn't believe it. "Seven days?! Seven days?! Oh, great. Oh good clever." She mumbled the last bit to herself.

"That'll - it'd be a first; man and dinosaur all die together. John's plan." Ian joked and raised his hand.

John slammed his hand on the table. "PEOPLE ARE DYING!"

There was a moment in which no one dared to speak. John regained himself and turned to Arnold. "Will you please shut down the system?" Arnold swallowed and got to his feet.

"You asked for it…" He walked slowly across the room to a red metal box on the wall. He took a key from his belt, unlocked the door, and opened it. There was a row of four switches inside. He flipped them off, one by one, leaving only a single lever left. His hand hovered over it . . . and he flipped the lever.

"And you got it."

Every monitor, every terminal, every fluorescent light shut out, plunging them into near-darkness. They just sit in eerie stillness for a moment. "How long will this take?" Ellie asked.

"Bout thirty seconds."

They waited in tense silence. John adjusted the wilting silk handkerchief in his breast pocket. He noticed Ian staring at him, his eyes full of disapproval.

"I think perhaps I'll just sit down. I don't suppose you think all that much of me now, do you?"

Ian felt bad. "You're all right, John You're okay. It's just you don't have intelligence. You have "thinktelligence." You think narrowly and call it "being focused." You don't see the consequences. You're very good at solving problems, at getting answers but you just don't know the right questions."

"Ian…" Ellie warned, now was not the time for bickering. Ian stopped and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

He nodded to her, "Yes." Then turned back to John. "It's not a criticism, by the way."

Finally, Arnold turned back to the box. He flipped the row of safety switches back again, then hesitated by the main switch. "Hold on to your butts."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Sorry this is only short, but I have been away for the last few days and I will be going back again on Wednesday… I see some people have voted and so far, it's a tie between a new Jurassic World Story, which probably be up in October or later because that's when the dvd comes out, and the other story is the sequel to this. Someone has voted for me to just write An Adventure To Remember. So keep voting everyone!_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	17. The Gallimimus

**The Gallimimus**

_Chapter 17_

It had been about an hour since we had left the tree and found the broken dinosaur eggs, me and Dad Tim, and Lex walked through the park grounds, heading across a relatively open area. Dad consulted the map. "Dad, I don't think we will find the way back to the visitor centre with that. We don't even know where we are."

"Well if we could just…" He looked around to for a sign or notice to see where we are but we were in the middle of a field.

"I'm tired, and I'm hungry. When I get back I'm gonna have peanuts and…" Lex said, before I cut in.

"Peanuts? Seriously? I'm gonna have a double cheeseburger with everything on and a large chocolate milkshake to go with it." I said, my stomach growling loudly. Tim made a noise that signalled he wanted the same thing too.

"The visitor's centre should be just about a mile beyond that rise. If we keep..."

There was another animal cry we heard earlier and it was closer now, louder, and repeated by many more animals.

"What is that? Tim, can you tell me what they are?" He means he doesn't actually know what they are?

"Galli…Galiu…Uh, Gallimimus." He said and Lex stepped backwards.

He turned around, to face the direction the sound is coming from. He squinted, and It looked like the animals were coming in our direction.

"They're…they're flocking this way." Tim smiled walking backwards. I knew it! I start to walk backwards aswell as Lex. Dad didn't listen to us and took a few steps forward. Before he could say anything, the animals were hurtling towards us.

We started running. Dad held on to mine and Timmy's hand and I held on to Lex's hand as we ran, the dinosaurs moving aside us. They were making noises as they ran. We had to keep moving in case they trampled us.

"Dad where are we going?!" There was absolutely nothing to shelter us in distance. Until we seen a long split in half log lying on the ground.

"In here!" He said, we finally reached it and took cover underneath it. The dinosaurs jumped over us and crossed the field. Sure enough, we heard a very familiar roar and it came diving out of the bushes. Lex started hyperventilating again and I covered her mouth with my hand, we could not be seen again!

We all stared as the Rex kicks it into overdrive, it grabbed a Gallimimus and sunk its teeth into its neck. The T-rex made the kill in a cloud of dust and debris. Tim and Dad half rose to their feet, staring in wonder.

My eyes widened, "Dad, Tim get down now!" I hissed, jeez these guys really did have a death wish. Also watching a T-Rex eat another dinosaur alive was not pleasant.

"I wanna go now." Lex whispered pulling on my arm.

"So do I." I whispered back, and tugged Dad. "Just look how it eats." He said memorized by it.

"Please," Lex pleaded.

"Bet you'll never look at birds the same way again." Dad said, and Tim stood up fully now.

"Yeah okay. Dr Grant, let's go." I said, I really wanted to get back to the visitor centre, find Ellie and go home.

"Okay. Keep low, follow me."

We started to follow Dad but he paused and we remembered Timmy. "Look at all it's blood." He whispered and Dad had to grab him to pull him away from the scene.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ellie paced impatiently as she rushed down the stairs. "Oh God, something's happened. Something went wrong." She muttered.

Muldoon looked at her and then walked by John. John was still tending to Ian's wounds and Ian checked his watch. "This is just a delay, that's all this is, all major theme parks have had delays. When they opened Disneyland in 1956, nothing worked, nothing."

"John..." Ellie moaned still pacing up and down.

"But, John but if the Pirates of the Caribbean breaks down, the pirates don't eat the tourists." Ian said.

"I can't wait anymore, something went wrong. I'm going to go get the power back on." Ellie said. She could not wait any longer, she wanted her family back now.

"You can't just stroll down the road, you know." Muldoon said as if it was obvious. He took some keys from his waist and walked to a cupboard.

"Bob, let's not be too hasty. He's only been gone…" He looked at his watch then back at Ian who had a knowing look on his face.

"I'm going with you." Muldoon said to Ellie.

"Okay."

Muldoon clanged open a steel cabinet, revealing an impressive array of weaponry inside. He removed a shotgun and what looks like a small rocket launcher. He shoved a shell into the barrel of the rocket launcher, which accepted it with a faint electronic sizzle. John searched out the set of blueprints, gets them out of the file cabinet and spread them out on top of Malcolm.

Ellie and Muldoon joined to where John was. "This isn't like switching on the kitchen light, but I think I can follow this and talk you through it." He signalled with a look.

"Right."

Ellie walked over to get a couple of walkie-talkies from the shelf and shoved them in her belt.

"But you know, I should really be the one going…"

Ellie looked puzzled, "Why?"

John gestured back and forth with his hands. "Well, because you're a….I'm a…."

Ellie caught on to what he was saying then and she really was not in the mood for it. "Look." She put the walkie talkie in his hand.

"Come on, let's go." Muldoon said walking up the stairs.

"We'll discuss sexism in survival situations when I get back." She walks backwards towards the stairs. "You just take me through this step by step. I'm on channel two."

She took a deep breath as Muldoon opened the bunker door. "Ready?" He said. She nodded and they both stepped out into the light.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Sorry this is so short and it took me a while to get this out. I haven't been really feeling up to writing. My mood hasn't been same lately. So updates may take longer, but since this is nearly the end of the story I'll try and get it done quicker. I was a little bit disappointed when I got only 1 review for the last chapter. I only update if I get 3 reviews or more, but since it's nearly the end of the story, I wanna get it finished. _

_But please could I have at 3 reviews till the next update?_

_Also I couldn't really think of a title for this one, so sorry if its crap._

_Enjoy!_

_P.S- Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile, if you haven't already._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	18. Back To The x Fence

**Back To The Fence**

_Chapter 18_

Dad, Tim, and Lex and me scrambled through the jungle, completely out of breath, and exhausted. We arrived at the base of the big electrical fence that surrounds the main compound. Dad looked up at the fence. It must have been over twenty feet high. We had to climb over the fence, saying that it doesn't electrocute us first.

"It's a bit of a climb. You guys think you can make it?" Dad said looking up at the high fence we had to climb over and possibly fall to our deaths if we aren't careful.

"Nope." Me and Tim said together and Lex looked like she was inspecting it.

"Way too high." She said shaking her head.

Dad grabbed a stick and climbed up on the ledge. He looked at me for a moment before winking. I cocked my head to the side. What was that about?

He looked at the warning light on the fence. It was not lighting up and he poked the wire with a stick. No sparks fly. "Well, I guess that means the power's off."

He taps it with his foot. I knew what he was about to do and I wasn't going to fall for it. He moved in slowly and laid both hands on a cable and closed his fingers around it. Dad's body shook and he let out a loud scream. The kids started screaming while I just stood there not falling for it. With a smirk on my face. "Nice try Dad." He stopped and turned around slowly...and smiled wickedly.

"That's not funny." Lex looked almost pissed off as she said that.

"That was great!" Tim smiled. Dad tried to put his head through the fence but then far in the distance, the T-rex roared. Without a second's delay, both kids leaped to their feet. I helped Timmy up on the ledge before Dad helped me get up myself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"We can make it if we run." Ellie said trying not to show fear.

"No we can't." He said keeping his eyes ahead of him.

"Why not?"

Muldoon never moved an inch. "Because we're being hunted."

Ellie's heart started to thump loudly, "Oh God."

"From the bushes straight ahead."

Ellie turned very slowly to face the bushes. At first, she doesn't see anything, but then there's something very faint, like a shifting of the light, and a shadow seems to move in the bush, rustling the leaves.

"It's all right." She couldn't believe how calm he was being.

"Like hell it is." She hissed and her breathing became unsteady.

Muldoon raised his weapon slowly to his shoulder. "Run, towards the shed. I've got her."

Ellie backed up, down the path, slowly. Muldoon followed behind her, keeping his gun trained in the bushes. The shadow in the bushes moved too, at an even pace with them.

"Go now!" He looked at her then and walked towards the trees. Ellie who was startled, turned and fell over a log. She quickly stood and started to run towards the shed. Muldoon walked slowly into the bushes.

Ellie ran as fast as she possibly could a real broken field sprint, hopping over branches, flying across the open area at top speed. Over a log SPLASH! she hits a water puddle. She came to another log obstacle, she grabs a tree and swung over it. She neared the maintenance shed, and doesn't look back. She reached the door, blasted through it, and slammed it behind her. It was pitch black. She hurried to turn her walkie talkie on and torch on.

"Mr Arnold?" She shouted and nothing came back.

She turned on the walkie talkie and spoke into it. "John I'm in." she walked slowly down the steps of the bunker.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

We were climbing slowly and cautiously up the fence. Dad was in the middle of the kids while I was on the side of Lex. The kids were bickering as usual as we climbed. "Timmy, I bet I can climb all the way over to the top and get to the other side before you can get to the top." Lex said.

"What would you give me?" He said. You would think they would be helping each other not arguing and fighting. Dad looked at me and I shook my head. In a meaning of saying just leave them to it.

"Respect."

"Come on kids, it's not a race." Dad said.

My foot suddenly slipped and I nearly fell but I held on to the bar, "Katie!" Lex said and grabbed my arm.

"I'm okay, I just slipped."

Dad looked scared for a moment. "Be careful and watch were you're going."

We were reaching the top of the fence now and it was a little hard to keep balance as we had to lean down while clinging to the fence to try and get over it. Me, Lex and Dad were over it but Tim was struggling a little. "Take your time Tim. Mind your footing."

"It's okay, we are nearly there now. Just keep going." I said to him and continued down the fence.

Lex and Dad had just gotten down from the fence and a loud noise made me jump and fall back. I landed on my arm and side on the edge stone floor. Pain shot up through my side.

"KATIE!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Sorry again, that this chapter is short! But I'm trying to get this story finished as quick as possible and my mood is really not good and I have no desire to write or motivation. I don't know what is wrong with me. But I will update. Don't worry, it just may be slow updates. I haven't even started writing the next chapter for my Star Wars story yet either__ Sorry about the title of this, it's abit lame lol. I am running out of ideas for title names._

_I hoped you liked this one! I think there will be two or three chapters left to this story… and 3 reviews till the next update. Thanks for the reviews and favourites and followers. Don't forget to vote on my poll to what story you all want to see next._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	19. Clever Girl

**Clever Girl**

_Chapter 19_

"Ahhh!" I clutched my right arm in pain. As I landed on my right side, I looked up to find Tim still up there. The sun blocked my view, Dad rushed over to me.

"Katie, are you alright?!" He tried to get me up, but I pushed him off.

"No, Dad get Tim down now!" I said, as Tim was preparing to jump. He nodded and rushed over to were Tim was about to jump.

"Okay, okay! I'm going to count to three. One, two, three..." Tim gets ready to jump, while I ungracefully stood up and walked to Lex. All of a sudden a low, loud frightening buzz came from the fence. POW! Tim was cut off mid-sentence, and literally thrown from the fence. He slammed into Dad. They fell to the ground. We ran over to them. Lex frantically screaming for her brother.

"Tim, you're okay?" I shouted, as Lex screamed. Dad noticed a larger problem.

Dad looked at us. "He's not breathing. Tim?" He started doing CPR on him.

"No!" Lex said and started to cry. I gathered her in my arms and tried to console her while Dad tried to revive Tim.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ellie watched as the banks of fluorescent lights in the maintenance shed come on, one by one. The lights went on in rows, coming closer and closer to her. Finally, her row came on. She followed the light and seen a raptor, right there, behind the control panel. It slashed taking a lunging sweep at Ellie, but gets stuck, its feet and legs tangled in the maze of pipes on the floor.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed and fell back against the gate. It was the biggest of the raptors, intensely muscled, and coordinated as hell, a smoothly designed predator. Ellie shouted and fell back into the pipes on the other side of the aisle. The raptor untangled itself from the pipes and gave chase, just as Ellie slammed the mesh door closed. The raptor banged against the mesh door, Ellie fell to the ground. She held on by kicking the door shut as the raptor continued to push himself through the door. Ellie is able to get the door closed. She stood but then fell back onto one of the walls.

An arm fell onto her shoulder. She realized it was Ray Arnold. "Oh Mr Arnold..." She turned around expecting to see him but she realized it was a dead arm. She breathed out in disgust and horror and fell back against the wired gate. The raptor came at her again against the gate. Ellie took off running as fast as she could back the way she came. She dragged the flashlight with her, running over the dead arm and Arnold's legs. She continued to run, her headset dangling, the flashlight dragging behind her on its cord. She reached the stairs and hit them hard, flying up them. Ignoring the heaviness in her flashlight that was dragging behind her. The raptor must be right behind her, she could hear the clicking and clanging as it scrambled up the stairs, but she doesn't look back. She reached the top, and threw open the door, hurled herself outside - - and slammed the door behind her, just as the raptor's head snarled at her from near the top of the stairs. She ran out the fence looking back one last time then collapsed on the floor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tim was still unmoving, Dad was still is performing CPR, alternately compressing Timmy's chest fifteen times, quickly, and breathing into his mouth twice. Lex was still freaking out and Katie was having a hard time trying to console her and control her. Lex was becoming quite loud now and it could attract the animals. Fifteen compressions, two deep breaths. "C'mon, Tim."

Dad looked ragged and scared as Tim wasn't responding. Lex broke away from my arms and started pacing. "No Tim." He pressed his mouth to Tim's mouth.

"Dad." I choked out as Lex was starting to become loud again. Tim gasped and coughed out loud.

"Good boy, Tim. Good boy." He said hugging him. Lex rushed to him and I gasped out in relief.

"Come on now." He grabbed Tim in his arms and we had to carry on. Tim's hair was sticking up and he didn't look too good. Lex was clinging Dad and Tim wanting to be near her brother. They were at each other's neck a couple of hours ago, now she clinging to her brother. I guess past sibling rivalry they do love each other.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Robert Muldoon crept slowly through the jungle foliage, tracking his prey. He ducked and walked through a hollow log, underneath a fallen tree, following the rustling sound up ahead of him. He can see just a trace of the raptor's grey flesh as it moved behind the bushes up ahead, staying camouflaged enough to deny him a decent shot. Thinking he's got a moment, Muldoon extended the back handle of the gun and clicked it into place. He prepared to take aim but a snake slithered across a tree branch, past what looks like the large iris of a flower. The flower blinked, Muldoon frowned. It was eye of the raptor. Muldoon saw it, he raised his gun. Instead of running away again, the raptor rose slowly out of the brush, fully revealing itself to Muldoon, hissing at him. The corners of Muldoon's mouth twitched up into a smile. He drew a bead on the animal. His finger tensed on the trigger. Suddenly, his smile vanished both eyes pop open, and a terrible thought swept across his face. His eyes flick to the side, "Clever girl." which is where the attack comes from. With a roar another raptor comes flashing out of nowhere and pounced on him. The gun blasted but wildly, and the raptor's claw slashed through Muldoon's midsection. Muldoon screamed and fell back, the raptor locked on top of him, all tooth and claw all of a sudden. As the second raptor makes the kill, the first raptor strides slowly forward and watches approvingly. A few feet away Muldoon's hat laid untouched.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Hi everyone who is still reading this. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like two months. I have been diagnosed with Depression and it's been really hard for me to update. Every time I try to write, I just can't find the motivation to write a new chapter. I haven't really been myself these last few months and I will try to update more often, I am hoping to finish this story by today. _

_So hopefully you all will get update alerts today! I am planning to update my other story aswell. There is also a poll on my profile for story you all want to see next! I changed the poll options so make sure to vote._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	20. The Kitchen

**The Kitchen**

_Chapter 20_

Dad carrying a more awake but still weak Tim and me and Lex come into the deserted visitor's centre. A large sign that says "When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth. . ." droops overhead. That seemed ironic now that they are practically ruling the park, I thought.

"HELLO?!"But nobody answered. We walked further into the centre and into the restaurant. The food was still set out nicely and untouched. Dad carefully set Tim in a chair at one of the tables. Lex sat across from him. "I am gonna have to find the others and get you to a doctor. Will you look after Tim, Katie?"

I nodded, "Yeah." He looked at Tim for a second. "Your hair's all standing up." He joked. He gently rearranged Tim's hair, which is wild, all over this head. Tim looked up at him weakly and managed a small smile. "Big Tim, the human piece of toast." Tim laughed, and Dad moved towards me. Lex took his place by her brother.

"Dad, how long are you going to be?" I said, worriedly. The animals especially the smaller ones could walk in. It was a little stupid that the doors don't have locks on the inside.

He put his hands on my shoulders. "I won't be long I promise. I'm gonna find Ellie and the others and I'll be right back." He looked at me differently then. Before all this he had never looked me like that but now he looked at me like a father would look at his daughter and despite all that happened in the last twenty four hours, I felt happy and accepted.

"Okay," I said looking over at the kids. Lex had her arm wrapped around Tim and he was leaning on her. They needed me to look after them.

He gave me a small grin. "When we get home, I'm going to be a proper father to you." I nodded and chuckled slightly.

"Thanks, Dad." He kissed my forehead and turned at the kids. "Be back soon, guys. I promise." He left, the doors swinging back and forth until they stopped completely. Tim goes across the room, to an all-you-can-eat table on the other side, and quickly piles some food on a tray. He brought its back to the table. It looked like heaven, it felt really good to eat. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I put all the types' food I could get on my plate.

Lex dug in, munching on veggies, grabbing food with two hands. Tim enjoyed his food, too. I sat down next to Tim as we started to eat. I took a swig of water from my glass and enjoyed my pieces of apple pie and ice cream. We all smiled at each other. Lex was about to eat up a spoonful of lime Jell-O from a plastic egg cup - - but her hand froze halfway to her mouth.

I furrowed my eyebrows to see what she was looking at and I knew what it was. It sounds of something and a silhouette. It looked like a raptor silhouette. Tim looked up, and sees the expression on our faces. We stared over his shoulder, eyes wide, the Jell-O quivering in her shaking hands.

"What?" Tim said a little too loudly. I motioned for him to look behind him. He looked back and then stood up in shock.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ellie!"

Alan walked quickly down the narrow path towards John's compound, eyes darting from side to side, not exactly sure where he's going. From far off, he heard someone's footsteps. He turned, He saw Ellie crouching towards him. She waved to him He furrowed his brow and walked towards her. "Run!" Alan took off running towards her, not even looking back. He raced up, and she ran into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and they stumbled back.

"Where's Katie? And the kids?!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Timmy, what is it." Lex whispered, we were hiding in the kitchen. Somehow the raptor had opened the door and was inside.

"It's a Velociraptor." Tim said back. I was on the left side and Tim was in the middle. I started breathing heavily. Where was Dad?

"And it's inside…" Lex said in shock. The raptors started making loud noises. I was afraid we weren't going to get out of this one.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

John stood between Alan and Ellie in the bunker, watching as Alan racked the bolts on a ten gauge shotgun. "It's just the two raptors, right? You're sure the third one's contained?"

Ellie turned. "Yes, unless they figured out how to open doors." Alan and John looked at each other.

"They probably do."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Now the raptors split, taking two different aisles. "Follow me." Lex whispered to us. She started crawling in front leaving Tim in the middle of us. Tim was awfully weak now, we crawled as quietly as we could down a third aisle, around the other side of the counter from the raptors that were moving in the opposite direction. As we pass the raptors, one of the raptors tails smack into some pots and pans, knocking them off the counter. They fall on to us and I gasped loudly. We all kept moving as one of the raptors dipped down, looking through an open cabinet to inspect the racket.

"Timmy. Come on." Lex whispered, as Tim was starting to slow down.

"It's okay Tim. Just try and be a little faster." I whispered. We reached the end of the aisle and round a corner but Timmy was falling behind now, and he accidentally brushed against some hanging kitchen utensils. Both raptors turned, one jumped onto the counter, knocking more kitchen stuff to the floor. A ladle clattered to a stop, and the strange metallic sounds confused the raptors for a moment.

Me and Lex try to get Timmy to move but he wouldn't budge. The raptors were moving right for Tim and he didn't know it. Lex grabbed a utensil and without warning banged it against the floor distracting the raptors. "Oh God," I said as the raptor looked at Lex. Lex seen a steel cabinet behind her, its sliding door slid up and open. She crawled inside, silently.

I crawled back to Tim as the raptors were heading for Lex. The raptors were smashing more stuff around with their tails. We turned and saw a walk-in freezer in the far wall, with a pin-locking handle. As Lex tried to pull the overhead door to the cabinet shut, one of the raptors rounds a corner and sees her reflection on a shiny cabinet front. Lex tried frantically to lower the cabinet door, but it's stuck.

"Come on Tim, hold my hand and run as fast as you can." I took a deep breath and we both make a break for the walk in freezer. I probably could have ran faster but I had Tim and he couldn't run that fast. He was still weak. We both heard a snarl behind us and that encouraged us to run faster.

Lex tugged on the cover, to the avail, the raptor behind us charged after us just open floor space between them and Lex's raptor thud into a shiny surface bearing her reflection. It chased the wrong image thankfully. It sagged to the floor, semiconscious.

At the other end of the aisle, the real Lex screamed as the other raptor bared down on me and Tim. We both reached the freezer, ripped the door open, and we both fell inside. The floor was cold and slick and his feet go right out from under him. We go flying on the floor and the raptor slipped and falls into the freezer too, right past us.

"Hurry." I grabbed Tim and pulled him to his feet and out of the freezer. The raptor made one last lunge, right on Tim's heels, its mouth wide open but Lex slammed the door shut just as Tim is clear. The raptor's head is caught for a second, but it snarled, and retreated and Lex's gets the door shut all the way. The raptor roared and screamed inside. Lex jammed the pin through the handle, locking it in. Me and Lex fall against the freezer door, out of breath but we couldn't stop we had to keep moving. Tim was catching his breath and me and Lex grabbed him and we ran cautiously out of the kitchen. I looked back to see a raptor baring its teeth as we closed the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alan and Ellie just came into the restaurant area as the three kids ran out from the kitchens. Alan was carrying a shot gun. Tim ran straight to Ellie who she lifted up into her arms. Lex and me ran to Dad.

"Where is it?" Ellie asked.

"It's in there." Lex replied, and grabbed Dad's arm.

"Dad, it won't hold off for long. It can open doors." He looked at me and turned to Ellie

"Control room." She said and Dad grabbed Lex's arm and we rushed to the control room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Another chapter out! The last one is on it's way…_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	21. Surviving Jurassic Park

**Surviving Jurassic Park**

_Chapter 21_

Me, Ellie, Dad and the kids raced down the second floor corridor towards the control room, me and Dad were helping Tim. The door to the control room smacked open. Dad, Ellie me and the kids burst in. Ellie headed straight for the computer terminal. Dad moved Tim to the side, and raced back to the door to lock it. "We can call for help?!"

"We've got to reboot the system first!" Ellie said sitting at the computer and studies the screen. It's flashing to her, dominated by a maze-like grid. She studied it, confused.

I went by the door with Dad. He looked at Ellie. "The door locks. Ellie boot up the door locks! Boot up the door locks!"

POW! Something hit the door, hard, from the outside. I screamed, as the raptor was looking at us through the glass. Dad hurled his back against it Dad loses his gun. He struggled, the raptor scratched the glass. I put my back against the door trying to help him.

"ELLIE!" He shouted, and Ellie leapt out of the chair and raced over to the door to help us. A raptor snarled and snapped, trying to ram itself against the door, trying to force its way into the control room. It's all we could do to hold the door against the onslaught, but it bucks against us viciously.

"Katie, Ellie get back and boot up the door locks!"

Ellie gritted her teeth. "You can't hold it by yourself!"

"Katie boot up the door locks!" I nodded, and as I left them they struggled even more.

I rushed to Lex who was frantically trying to find a way to get the system back on.

"Ellie try to reach the gun!" Dad shouted.

"I CAN'T GET IT UNLESS I MOVE!" The raptor wasn't giving up as it was screaming to get in.

I went to grab the gun, "NO! Go back with the kids. I don't want you near here."

Lex slid over files on the computer. She was really good at this. She stared at the screen for a moment. "I've got to find the right file. Oh no, this isn't right. This might be right, no this isn't it."

"C'mon, Lex!" Tim whined. I would have tried to calm him but I couldn't keep calm myself. Reaching another menu, Lex spotted a box on the screen that read "DOOR INTEGRITY." She reached out and touches it. The screen beeped. "There it is, I got it! This is it, I did it. Yes, yes!"

"You got it?" I said amazed. Tim laughed. The door latch panel buzzed, Dad and Ellie put everything they have into it and finally the door smacked shut, locking the raptor outside.

"What works?" Dad asked, leaning against the door. Ellie ran over to me and embraced me.

"Phone, security systems, everything works. You ask for it, we got it!"

Ellie held me tightly to her. "I was so afraid that I wouldn't see you again." I whispered. Dad was calling John to let him know that we were okay and to send the helicopters.

"The children are fine." Dad said, and looked at me and Ellie still hugging.

"Listen, the phones are back up! Call the mainland! Tell them to send the damn helicopters…" All of a sudden the glass smashed. It was the raptor smashing the glass window.

Me and Ellie sprang apart and grabbed the kids moving them away from the window. Dad grabbed his gun and shot it at the glass as the raptor dodged the bullets.

"ITS GONNA COME THROUGH THE GLASS!" Ellie screamed. Lex was becoming hysterical again. Dad threw his rifle to the floor, smoking, and several spent shells alongside it. The front window of the control room has three huge impact shatter patterns in the glass, where the gunshots hit. Tim goes into an open panel through the ceiling, and into the crawl space. Lex climbed the ladder, followed by Me, Lex and Dad. Just as we were on the ceiling the raptors smash threw the glass and Dad who was scared as hell kicked the ladder over.

"Dad what if we fall through the ceiling." I said trying to be careful on the wonky bits. I wasn't heavy but I could still fall through.

"Just keep going Katie." Ellie said as I led the way. As Lex is crawling the panel beneath leaps up and she is dangling on it and the raptors head is through the gap. Lex screamed trying to get off, but Dad kicks the raptors head twice before it drops down again, but now Lex falls down with it.

"Please help!" She screamed, dangling from the ceiling. Dad and Ellie grab her before the raptor could take a bite out of her. Ellie put her behind me and we continued on.

"Go Tim go!" Dad said putting Tim in front of him.

We found the way to the lobby of the centre we crawled through the air duct as fast at they can, the thin metal booming and creasing around us. We reached a metal gate that shows daylight beneath. Dad reached out and pulled it up. Through the gate we were directly above the skeletons of the dinosaurs, the T-rex and the sauropod it's attacking. The unfinished skeletons are surrounded by scaffolding.

Dad climbed down first and helped Tim climb down out of the air duct and onto a platform of the scaffolding that stands alongside the skeletons. We continued down to the second platform, then the third. We suddenly see a raptor standing to the side by the second floor railing. It's much too far to jump to the lobby floor, so Dad climbed gingerly onto the nearest skeleton, the towering brachiosaur.

"Come on it's the only way to get down." He said and helped Tim on the one he was on. I had no choice to climb on to it, Lex followed me. She reached for my hand and I pulled her on to it.

The raptor flew out and landed on the back of the middle section of the skeleton.

SNAP!

It cracks part with the weight, sending the sections spinning in all different directions. Dad and Tim twirl on the middle section. Tim began to slide down. Dad tried to hold on to him but Tim lost his grip and falls to the ground right underneath the swinging, large middle section of the dinosaur skeleton. Meanwhile, Lex and me were spinning on the front section. She slipped, "LEX!" She tried to keep from falling as she hangs by her legs. The anchor bolts in the ceiling rip free, zinging past us like bullets. The entire brachiosaur skeleton collapses like a house of cards sending Ellie to the ground. She covered herself with her arms, trying to protect her head from the shower of falling bones.

Me and Lex fell landing on the ground with bones falling on top of her. Thankfully we were hurt too much as we were on the skeletons. The pain in my side from where I fell at the fence was back again. Dad alone in the middle section, looks up and sees the cable about to snap. Dad fell down to the ground with a heavy grunt. The large section of the skeleton comes careening down, heading straight for Tim, who laid where he fell on the ground. It comes smashing down . . . with just enough space for him to be safe. The raptor tumbled to the floor in a cascade of splintering bone. It landed on its back a few yards away and staggers for a moment, the wind knocked out of it.

Dad ran over to Tim and pulled him up. Lex and me sat up and as the raptor regain its feet. We screamed as it came closer to us. Ellie grabs our arms and pulls us to her.

"Shit." Ellie whispered as the raptors came towards us. We were all sandwiched together. I was sandwiched between Ellie and Dad, and Lex had her arm around Dad. Tim was in Ellie's grasp. My arms tightened around Dad and we waited for the impact. The raptor crouched in their pre-attack stance we were caught in the middle of the two approaching raptors. Lex looked back and screamed. We continued to back up until we heard a roar.

"Oh God." I said out loud. It's massive head descends down from above. A set of six-foot jaws clamped down on the raptor, it's eighteen-inch teeth sink into its side, and the helpless animal howled in agony as it's lifted up, up, up off the floor of the lobby. We looked up in stunned amazement. We stepped back behind the rock for safety and look to the right. We see another raptor approaching. The other raptor goes up in the air now, twenty feet off of the lobby floor, held fast in the mouth of the Rex. It stood in the entrance to the lobby in front of the massive hole it ripped through the Visqueen wall. It shakes its enormous head once, breaking the neck of the velociraptor, then drops it, dead, to the floor at its feet.

We were about to be eaten by Velociraptors and we were saved by the who would have thought?

Ellie lifted Tim up as he was unable to stand anymore. We all ran and dodged the bits of debris that were flying everywhere and dashed along the lobby floor and out of the door of the Visitor's Center.

As on cue a Jeep to a halt in front of the steps. It was Ian lying in the back. I thought he got killed. I climbed in to the jeep next to Ian and grabbed Tim from Ellie putting him in my lap. We could still hear the battle going on inside the centre. Lex sat squeezed in and practically sat on Ellie's knee.

"Mr. Hammond, after careful consideration. I've decided not to endorse your Park." Dad said settling into the front seat.

"So have I." John hit the gas and the Jeep took off. Leaving the dinosaurs to their fight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The helicopter rotors whirl to life as the chopper waits on the landing cross. I let out a relieved sigh as the sight of it. We were finally going home.

Me and Ellie help Lex in the helicopter first, then Ellie takes Tim from Dad and gives Tim to me and I put him beside me. Ellie gets in after Tim then Dad puts Ian in. We prop Ian's leg up on the other side of the seat. From out the window I seen Dad letting John take another look at his dream, his dream that is now ruined. He came over to John and led him back to the helicopter. When we were all strapped in the helicopter took off immediately. As we rose into the air, we stared out the windows, looking down on the park as it spread out below. John looked down at the park, his eyes full. He looked over at the kids, who were in Dad's arms. Dad has his arms around the kids and we were coming out of the island now and on to the ocean, I had my head on Ellie's shoulder. Me and Ellie smiled at Dad, he seemed so natural with the kids. I guess this trip did bring us together after all.

Dad smiled back us, and looked at the kids. They were knocked out and Ian was looking out of the window. John was looking at his walking stick with the amber mosquito inside, obviously not wanting to talk. Ellie leant her head on my head and I closed my eyes. I was wondering what life would be like now after this. I wondered what mine and Dad's relationship would be like now that he had finally accepted me. Plus he had learned to like kids finally, although not in the best of circumstances.

I hoped we would never experience that again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_FINALLY! It's finished. Remember to vote on what story I should post next! Thank you for all the reviews and followers and favourites I have got on this story._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


End file.
